


2 fast 2 furious

by unexpectedfeel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, They're all hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedfeel/pseuds/unexpectedfeel
Summary: Cars, women, races.Momo is the fastest delivery girl in Tokyo. She's getting a reputation without wanting it.Nayeon & Dahyun own a garage and deal with dangerous people.Mina is a mystery.Jeongyeon is an old night racer that chose to become clean.They all have a past that tear them apart, little by little.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. The delivery girl

Momo never wanted to race.

Her father had a sushi restaurant. Originally from Kyoto, he came to Tokyo at a very young age with his family to build a great business. Unfortunately, it worked, but had never actually reached the expected heights. He was currently the only master on board with a few loyal employees, including his daughter. At the end of the day, Momo used to help him with the takeout service. She mostly did the nightshifts the week days and spend her weekends at parties. This deal was fair and had always been enough for her. She made enough money to get a life and she enjoyed driving the Subaru Impreza wrx sti through the busy streets of Tokyo.

She was fast, efficient and never missed a single day of work. She had a very strong bond with her father, she had never thought of breaking his trust. On the day that Momo chose to work instead of continuing her studies, her father had given her his support and confidence, something that has brought them closer together for a few years now. 

Since her mother's departure, Mr. Hirai has been doing his best to fill the void left by his wife. It was a painful story for both of them. She had decided to move to another city, away from the bad habits her husband had in at the time.

That day Momo felt tired. For the hundredth time she got into a fight with her girlfriend. They broke up, again. It became a cycle, Chaeyoung even diagnosed Momo with a rare disease ; the unstable girlfriend type. With her leather jacket still on, she looked at the road. A young boy working for her father was filling the car trunk with the food.

“Momo! Here.” He gave her a white paper with all the addresses written on. She took a minute to think about the best short cuts she could take before getting in. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and started up the sports car.

“Here we go again.”

But unfortunately, there were people on the road.

Despite a few honking horns, nothing seemed to be able to move the compact mass of cars. Momo was frustrated, annoyed, several orders were waiting in her trunk and she had to be on time. Her father's reputation came into play every night at every delivery. It was a mission of great importance. The various shortcuts Momo wanted to borrow were all clogged with garbage cans or the crowds. She had to think fast.

It was at this very moment that she had a flash. A few meters away, they had destroyed an old restaurant in very poor condition. The terrain was certainly damaged, but nothing could prevent a car from driving. If she could make that turn, drive onto the sidewalk without crushing pedestrians and pass between two other walls, it would take her down the street she had to reach. 

She bit her lip. It was a relatively dangerous decision to make. Tokyo was a very difficult city to maneuver during rush hours. 

First, she had to ensure that no pedestrians were on the 100 meters to cross on the sidewalk. She should then accelerate, avoid damaging the wheels as well as the car in the narrow passage after a sharp turn. Of course, she had to sneak between two cars on the other side of the road. 

She purred the engine. _Why the hell did I bought a Subaru Impreza if it is to get stuck in the traffic ?_

Momo took a deep breath. Her gaze was placed on the line of cars and then on the passage that was gradually emerging. Soon there was no one left on the sidewalk and the choice had to be made quickly. She swallowed her saliva, both hands holding the steering wheel firmly. 

Finally, she pressed the accelerator while driving to the right. She changed the speeds, ten, twenty, thirty- _fifty_ , sixty kilometers hours in less than a hundred meters. At seventy she took the turn, the wheels screeched against the gravel and the car went drifting. Her heart seemed to want to leave her ribcage, but it was the adrenaline she was looking for.

Momo was skillful. She knew how to drive, she knew how to take risks.

The walls of the other two buildings seemed to close on her, almost brushing the rear-view mirrors. She could barely distinguish the street in front of her eyes, praying that no pedestrian and no car was going to create the irreparable by blocking the road. She grabbed the gearbox, left the passage that had almost closed in and sneaked herself in between two cars. Her seat belt kept her body from going forward after a rough braking. Momo had managed in a last drift to fit the Subaru to the millimeter between two other cars.

“Oh my god, I fucking love you!” She patted the top of her steering wheel, uttering a victorious cry. She could no longer hear the many horns against her, she had once again accomplished her mission. 

She finished her run to make all deliveries on time.

*****

“We need her, really. ” Dahyun was dead serious. Nayeon rolled her eyes, really unsure of her friend's choice. For two years they had bought a garage that was falling into disrepair on the edge of Seoul. Nayeon was repairing, Dahyun was looking after the customers. Everything worked perfectly, the deliveries came from all over Japan and they engaged themselves into many illegal contracts for the pleasure of the night's pilots.

“She's a young woman who sells sushi. Dahyun, I don't believe it for a sec’. ” The older one screwed the last rivet. From now on the Datsun Bluebird (180D) was lightened. The electric blue color of the vehicle shone under the lights. Nayeon had received this pearl for a few days. It was a vintage car designed to ride in private races. In these types of orders, they won big. Their reputation swelled to allow them to work with new stakeholders.

“So what? I've seen it with my own eyes, twice! It is really a gift that she has there and we need her.” Dahyun insisted, placing both hands against the hood of the car.

“Listen, I really think we should look elsewhere. ” Nayeon closed the toolbox, took a towel and wiped her hands before looking at the time displayed on the wall. It was past 11 p.m.

“Next time, come with me. You'll see with your own eyes, it's madness.” Dahyun's gaze shone. She was convinced that she had found the person to participate in street racing after losing Jeongyeon. The latter had decided to stop her career after a long chat with her two old friends. The race was a world she didn't really like anymore, but she stayed around to lend a hand to Nayeon to fix some cars. In fact, she had recently signed a contract for legal races in broad daylight on closed circuits. Clean money, a security that Jeongyeon had always sought and had finally achieved - thanks to her experience in the world of illegal racing.

She was now clean to the great despair of Dahyun and Nayeon.

“If you want to, but there's no way she's running for us. She has no experience, we need someone with a steely mind.” Nayeon began to turn off the lights and the two young women left the place after lowering the heavy garage gate.

“I'd come, but if I'm not impressed you let it go. We don't have time to waste.” Side by side they crossed the less aesthetic part of Tokyo. That's where it all happened. People came to buy spare pieces, they stylized their vehicle, they could order without the police necessarily sticking their nose in.

“So tomorrow, 8:30 p.m. before sunset.” Once near the buildings, Dahyun patted Nayeon's shoulder as she returned home. This day had been shorter than expected after a very large order cancellation. She had to swing with a new client as quickly as possible, because she had no other money inflow.

She secretly hoped that the woman Dahyun had detected, had a certain talent for running.

*****

Momo had her cap on. Her long black hair was cascading along her shoulders as she drove at a perfectly normal pace. There wasn't as much traffic jam as usual on Tuesday, certain thanks to the end of some detours that allowed the streets to breathe a little.

The Chemical Brothers blasting in the background, she sang the few words that kept repeating, unconcerned about if we saw her. 

“Boring. We're wasting our time here.” Dahyun and Nayeon were following the girl with one of the cars in the garage. It was a black Skyline r34, the neon lights were off and Dahyun had purposely asked Nayeon to soften the motor sound to avoid getting spotted in town. Since Jeongyeon's departure, Dahyun sometimes drove to earn some money in a few races. She was forcing herself to be able to help the garage financially and she was doing just enough to inflate their bets a little.

“Wait, I'm sure she'll finally accelerate and-”

“Forget it I said, I still have the Datsun to finish and I gave you your chance.” The mechanic was not convinced, they had been following Momo for more than an hour and why? To see her deliver sushi. Dahyun was beginning to get hungry.

“Another night then? We are unlucky, Tokyo has never been so empty.” Which was funny, people was jostling on the pedestrian crossings and in front of the still-open shops of the capital. The world was out tonight ; from young people to old people with colorful clothes, cosplay, Kogaru and much more. Nayeon judged the world with her eyes while yawning.

“Come on, take us back to the garage. Hopefully we can fix another two or three pieces up.” Nayeon glanced at the hour: 9:45 p.m. It was dark, the road was clear and the sushi delivery girl was not speeding down the fluid road.

Dahyun was about to stop pursuing the Subaru Impreza wrx sti, when it suddenly accelerated. “Okay, shit Nayeon, look at this.” It was her turn to play with the gearbox and accelerate with the Skyline on an increasingly empty road. The delivery driver was running towards the hill, where the corners were tight. Nayeon's heart was starting to accelerate, maybe Dahyun was right after all.

The Subaru had reached the beginning of the climb. Nayeon could now distinguish the young woman, but only her focused face, half camouflaged by her cap. She had black hair, just like her. But hers were smooth, her jaw perfectly drawn. There was no doubt, unlike her and Dahyun, they faced a Japanese woman. The Skyline left a little distance to let the Subaru run faster than the wind in the turns.

“She’s driving faster, it's going to get interesting.” Dahyun took wide turns, without being in a hurry, but they began to get distanced. She activated the yellow neon lights under the footsteps, the light reflecting on the road. The car had a unique style, totally cut for the race. She turned off the sound attenuator to let the engine growl. The delivery woman must have noticed them by now and started to ride in a ferocious manner.

The Subaru bit the gravel, the wheels passed a few centimeters from the ravine in the tight corners. Nayeon was impressed by the precision. Dahyun chased her, changing gears after each turn. The delivery driver held her steering wheel with one hand, the second raising the handbrake to take a hairpin turn. She made a long drift, the trunk of the car passing close to the metal barrier before moving straight back onto the road. With a proud smile on her lips, she easily distanced Dahyun.

“I told you, she's fucking crazy!” Dahyun yelled in the car. Nayeon shook her face with a wide grin. They had found a partner.

The delivery girl still impressed the two women with her tight turns and her mastery of drifts on the hill road. It was the game of cat and mouse but without any real pressure. Nayeon thought she'd seen enough of this show.

“Come on, let's go home. We'll talk about it once I made up my mind, but you almost convinced me.” The Skyline turned around before reaching the top knowing that the delivery woman was still watching them. Dahyun took the opportunity to complete some tight drifts in the descent, taking pleasure behind the wheel. She wasn't a great runner, it wasn't her field, but she was doing just fine like most people being in the world of illegal racing.

Momo had stopped at the top of the hill. From the beginning of her race she had noticed the Skyline and was waiting for one thing: to show them what she was capable of and to have a little fun. She had no idea behind her head, it was out of sheer desire to brag.

She smoked a cigarette while watching the Skyline going down the hill, enjoying the fluidity of the drifts. Hers were a little rough, sometimes lacking speed in the corners because of her rushed change of gears. But she had never thought of training more than that, she did not particularly want to find herself caught up in an idiotic accident. Paradoxically, she still knew this hill by heart.

Lost in thoughts, she received a call from Hyejeong as her gaze now watched Tokyo from the hill. 

“Hey? What's going on?” Momo exhaled the smoke from her lungs, Hyejeong's voice resonating at the other end of the phone. If she could, she wouldn’t have answered. However, after all the harm caused, she couldn’t ignore her. Before they went out together, they were friends. She had to take that into account.

“I want to talk. I'm so sorry, you know it wasn't huh… I work in a bar, you see people and sometimes... You know...” Again a fake apology. Momo was tired of such unnecessary drama. She shouldn’t have taken the call.

“It's over. I gave you several chances, I'm not a puppet.”

“I must remind you that you too-” But Momo hung up on her while throwing her cigarette away. She didn't have time for arguments. They had nothing to say to each other, they had to accept it. It was still terrifying to think that they had known each other for years, but that the choice to go further had sent everything to hell. They knew each other’s weaknesses, but neither was willing to live with it. Momo felt her heart tighten despite everything. It was not just anyone, but above all a friend who had broken her trust.

While driving back home, her mind was filled with different thoughts. Her past, her father, Hyejeong and an uncertain future. So far, all this has suited her perfectly. Living day after day, meeting people, going to a dance club, driving the Subaru, but she was missing something. She felt lonely. Momo parked the Subaru behind her home, the former family home. Her father lived in the restaurant but left the house empty for his daughter. It wasn’t gigantic, there were only two bedrooms, a large living room, but a huge garage and a small workshop.

Sometimes Momo had fun painting her father's old car, one of collection but deemed inoperable. The Nissan 180SX was taking dust and had been severely damaged in a road accident. This was one of the reasons for her mother's departure: her husband's devouring passion for running. He had almost lost his life and his conversion to catering had not been sufficient.

Today, Momo missed her mother so much.

She threw the keys of the apartment and the car at the entrance and went down to the workshop. The lights were strong, she squinted her eyes before properly distinguishing the material. She lacked money to arrange the Nissan and she had to put aside first for her father. 

Her hands grazed the dented hood. That car had lived so much. Sometimes she dreamed of driving it, she would speed up the hill and reach the top in record time. But it was impossible. Her father's accident haunted her. It had been severe, today very marked scars were visible on his legs. He himself had never put his hands back on a steering wheel.

She sat down on the chair, face hidden by her hands.

Everything suddenly seemed to go round in circles, she secretly dreamed of speed, of novelty, but she had something that held her back.

*****

Dahyun was waiting for Nayeon to arrive with the Skyline. In the underground areas of Tokyo, it was time to race. Finally, she saw Nayeon behind the wheel, she appeared in the large car park taken in hostage for the races. With the windows closed, Nayeon kept an air much more modest than any racer in this car fair. 

Several women came to tap the hood with excitement, the music resonating in the garage to the rhythm of boasting. Nayeon parked the car, took off her seatbelt and joined Dahyun, who had sweaty hands.

“You're a little late, we're in trouble.” Dahyun began to walk, avoiding men and women rubbing against each other. Nayeon watched the show, amused by this totally uninhibited world. You could see money trafficking, bare skins, cars and prostitution. When she left Seoul, she didn’t expect such a reality. The movies tended to exaggerate everything and yet she was there, in a crazy world and impossible to contain.

“It didn't start yet and I had to change the brakes.” Nayeon whispered before reaching the principal desk. There, a black man was waiting to be given cash for registration. With a serious look, his bodyguards were waiting too. He was wearing a chain necklace and a half-naked woman was also waiting on his thighs. Nayeon was no longer impressed by hanging out in this dirty environment.

“Hurry up, we've got some show to give tonight girls.” Urged the woman who began kissing the owner of the place. Dahyun let out a nervous laugh before handing over a wad of banknotes. Slowly, one of the bodyguards began counting the money and checking to see if it was true bills. His gaze made Dahyun nervous. She finally received a number to stick against her trunk in return. She wasn't feeling very well.

“Hey, everything's going to be fine. If we catch the delivery girl you won't have to run anymore. All right?” Nayeon was trying to reassure the inexperienced runner.

But they didn't have much time. A few people came to clap Dahyun's hand to cheer her on. They were all former Jeongyeon fans and aware of the withdrawal of this excellent runner. Dahyun had to at least come third to pocket double the bet.

“You're always doing well. I believe in you.” Nayeon massaged her friend's shoulders before bringing her into the Skyline. Dahyun closed the door before taking great deep breaths. Nayeon stuck the stickers against the trunk before backing up to let the driver reach the other end of the car park. 

Slowly, the fence went up to clear the outside path.

The race was simple, the highway under construction behind the airport was free. The race was going to last no more than seven minutes. The challenge was not to crash against the barriers and arrive in one piece at the garage.

Nayeon had reached the starting line. People were recording, jumping on the spot and cheering on their favorites. There were five of them. There were only different car brands and in principle the Skyline could provide a podium. Nayeon had replaced the brakes and Dahyun had handled it enough times to know its strengths as well as its weaknesses.

Dahyun was concentrating. The last time, she came close to first place and gained a small reputation. But it wasn't her dream, she was sincerely hoping it was her last race.

“You can do it,” she said as a woman stood between the cars. She wore a tight skirt, a revealing top and had a flag in her hand. She had doe eyes.

Nayeon kept moving around to better observe the scene as the top start was about to be given.

Ready?

Set.

Go!

The woman lowered the flag while lowering herself as the tires screeched against the concrete ground leaving black marks behind them. The five cars left the playground to the cheers of the crowd who began to chase after them outside the park. Nayeon stayed inside, hoping everything would go well.

Dahyun had taken second place from the start, taking the first major turn at the entrance to the highway. The others followed her closely, nothing was done. The first one seemed uncertain with his steering wheel shots, she had to be vigilant on such dangerous field. 

The road was empty but there were many cones. The third car touched some who flew on the road. Dahyun had to avoid them many times before giving him her second place.

“Fuck!” She hissed, annoyed.

Nayeon could track the progress of the race through several screens placed in the parking lot. The budget was there, the races paid a lot. The boss was counting the tickets in a corner under the protection of the bodyguards. 

One last look in their direction and she went the opposite way to take a look at the exposed cars. There were all kinds, of all colors, extravagant decorations or more classy. Men and women looked at her, flirted with their eyes when she had eyes only for the engines.

She needed a new range of spare crews for her new model.

She finally came across a Mitsubishi lancer evolution whose body work was very interesting. The spectral racing red color gave a very sophisticated touch to the aerial shape of the car. However, it was not totally cut for the race, it was so clean and intact that it could only be owned by curious soul. A strange feeling was growing inside her stomach. That car brand was telling her something.

“It's not for sale.” A voice came whispering against her ear and Nayeon began to sneer.

“I bet the woman behind the wheel isn't either?” The silhouette came to her side, arms folded. She smelled like Calvin Klein. 

“It was very degrading. I didn't know you like that.” The stranger finally confronted Nayeon and the latter began to smile without knowing if she was especially happy to see her ex-girlfriend again. Mina Myoui.

“It was just a bad joke. Don't take it personally.” Nayeon shook her face before biting her lip. It was hard to look at Mina in the eye. She was beautiful, nothing to do with all these women here ready to leave with these men in heat. “What are you doing here?” Asked the mechanic more seriously. 

“I'm just looking. You know, business”. Mina shrugged her shoulders before turning her face towards one of the screens, Dahyun was now fourth.

“You're losing big tonight.” She noticed with a smile.

“It seems to me that it is no longer your business. And the race is not over.” Nayeon didn’t bother to watch the race. Instead her gaze was focused on Mina's face. On each of her moles, her lipstick, her pale skin.

“How's it going in the garage?” Mina completely ignored the words of her former companion. Nayeon couldn't believe her eyes and sighed. She bit her tongue before answering her.

“As always, there are better months than others. Jeongyeon's departure was a blow, but we think we've found someone.” The manner in which she declared her sentence did not give much importance to this information. But Mina was very interested in the news. Good drivers didn’t run the streets, most were already in illegal racing. Her curious gaze met Nayeon's.

“Oh, really?”

The tone of her voice had just betrayed her. Nayeon knew she had just interested Mina and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

“Don't "Oh really-me" please. I know what it means.” Mina wore that mischievous smile on the corner of her lips. Her family also tried to find the best drivers to win big and afford new contracts with companies in the capital. Although Nayeon loved Mina with all her might, she knew the young woman was a shark.

“I've never betrayed you, relax.” The two women had come close. Their shoulders touched and the race came to an end. The noise of the crowd pulled them out of their little chat and Dahyun had finally won the third place. However, the right front side of the car was badly damaged.

“At least she came back in one piece.” Added Mina before disappearing into the crowd. Nayeon watched her until the last moment. She still wanted her so much, but she could not give in to memories and her impulses.

“And you shouldn't set foot here again.” Nayeon thought before joining her disgruntled friend. The repairs were going to cost them dearly and the profit was not going to be very great. Behind the wheel, Dahyun was definitely sad, looking at the void. Nayeon knocked against the window, speaking loudly to be heard.

“Hey, open up! Don't worry, we still won a lot of money. It's going to be fine!”

She tried so hard to cheer up her friend, but behind a window it was quite difficult. Dahyun moved the vehicle to a parking spot, opened the door and slipped a hand into her hair. She was close to ripping them off.

“It pisses me off! I could avoid the obstacle! But the other car came so fast!” A new grunt left her lips and Nayeon rubbed her hand against her shoulder. She wanted to comfort her.

“I'm going to get the money and we're leaving.” One last sorry smile towards her friend and Nayeon walked to the main table. Prices and money were given. The envelope of the third was full, there was the amount promised and Nayeon felt relieved. After fixing the car they could afford some new features after all.

“Did you see, Myoui is here.” Dahyun glanced at Mina in the middle of a discussion with a man known in the races. It was certainly the least fair here, but Nayeon didn't care much now. At least, that was what she made it look like.

“No, I hadn't seen her.” The first lie. It was out of the question for Dahyun to know that they had discussed, even to exchange a few meaningless words.

“What do you think she's doing here?” Dahyun said when she got in the half-damaged car. Nayeon got behind the wheel, started the engine and threw the bundle of money on her friend's lap before watching Mina leave through one of the parking lot doors accompanied by many men. A forced smile cracked on her lips.

“She's coming just to show up. She has plans, that's for sure.” Dahyun spoke after the lack of response, Nayeon remained much more reserved.

“Maybe.” And they left the scene to reach the highway and return back home.

*****

In the hot Tokyo district, after her deliveries, Momo had decided to have an ice cream. Chaeyoung had accompanied her after a long day's work. She had just finished a work of art, a tattoo on a tall man with diameters of a sumo.

“Tomorrow night we're going out? It's been a while.” Chaeyoung commented, thrusting her spoon into her ice cream cup. She had many tattoos against her arms and hands. Her offbeat style appealed to both: men and women, but her heart was too indecisive to make a stable choice.

“Why not, I won't have deliveries to do.” Momo had put ice cream on her chin. It's impossible not to make fun of it. At the same time, tires screeched against the concrete and a black Skyline spun into an alley half-masked by sewer fumes.

“Isn't that the Skyline from the other night?” Chaeyoung asked, pointing her spoon at the shadow that had faded into the night. “Black, yellow neon, sporty and... half-destroyed.”

“Yep.” Momo had finally finished and yawned before looking at her friend. There was a somewhat disturbed look on her friend's face. “Hey, get back down to earth.”

“I don't feel this story.” Chaeyoung shrugged her shoulders before observing the bottom of her glass. Her ice cream had partially melted. The tattooist wasn’t very interested in illegal racing, playing with death despite her quirky world, she didn’t like it. However, she had a Dodge Viper SRT-10 that Momo had picked up for her for a crazy price. The yellow body was really amazing, Chaeyoung was in love with it.

“There's no story, what are you talking about?”

“I don't know, you usually don’t chase after someone just for fun.” Chaeyoung was convinced that her friend had to be careful. Momo was used to meet a few curious drivers, to show up and leave without much consequence. Once or twice the police caught her, made her pay and maybe this was the least funny part of this whole motorized universe.

“They were two women, you don't have to worry.” It was half reassuring. Chaeyoung grimaced when she saw that she could no longer save her ice cream and looked at her friend in the eye. 

“If you say so.” "

“I say so.” Momo payed for both of them. It was time to leave this place, rest and be ready of the week-end. Hopefully she’d get enough drunk to forget about Hyejeong.


	2. the beginning

Nayeon was checking the oil of the Datsun Bluebird (180D). Dahyun was in the office, managing upcoming orders as well as those already sold. It was necessary to make a precise inventory as well as update it as quickly as possible to allow the garage to constantly buy new pieces and cars.

The Datsun had a good level of oil and Nayeon was able to wipe her oily fingers against a cloth. She was wearing her usual blue outfit and her face was smudged with dirt. It was still early in the morning and yet she had worked hard. 

“Dahyun can you give me the key to-” But she soon noticed that the person who had just given her the spanner was neither Dahyun nor a customer. 

“Jihyo, were you so bored that you wanted to visit us?” Nayeon displayed a sincere smile. The policewoman was a long-time friend and rival. Nayeon had spent several nights incarcerated after being intercepted by Jihyo.

“I'm coming to the news, it's been a while since I've seen you drive.” Jihyo judged the Datsun with her eyes. Outside, her Dodge Charger R/T was sunbathing, the car was so clean that it was blinding. _Those fucking cops_ , Nayeon thought. She had come with the police car and her outfit indicated that she was doing her weekly round.

“Happy? It feels like holidays for you now.” Nayeon loved to tease Jihyo. It had become natural and yet it had started very badly between them. Jihyo was one of the few people who had seen Nayeon driving during her golden age. At the very beginning, when more money was needed to bring the garage up to standard, Nayeon would run through the streets of Tokyo to collect wads after wads. But it was a bygone era, it had been more than a year since she had driven for money.

“Yeah, it's boring now. I miss your face sometimes.” Jihyo joked before studying the place, as required. But Nayeon knew she wasn't going to push any further.

“Come by whenever you want, next time I'll make the coffee.”

“Yeah sure.”Jihyo began to walk around the Datsun. Indeed, Nayeon was an excellent mechanic. She had done well to settle in Tokyo, a city that dreamed of speed. She slipped her index finger against the hood before looking straight ahead, where the sky was clear. A beautiful day in short.

Nayeon came to join her, hands in her pockets. The sun dazzled her and reflected against the Dodge left in front of the garage.

“I've seen that Jeongyeon is doing quite well in legal races. It attracts people on the circuits anyway.” Jihyo seemed to know almost everything in the capital. Nayeon laughed, impressed by the policewoman. She didn't lose the north.

“Yeah, she's doing fine. She's happy now, that's all that matters.” Yet, since Jeongyeon's departure, she had gone through some complicated times. Dahyun was doing well, but she couldn't order as much. The reputation of the garage had to be maintained, in an area like this, in the dirty district of Tokyo, it was the only means of survival. Jihyo ended up looking at Nayeon which kept watching the cars pass on the road.

“I really don't understand why when you came here in Tokyo, you chose to take a ruined garage and step aboard on such a business” It was not the first time Jihyo had asked this question and Nayeon had never answered it. In fact, it was Dahyun's wish and she had supported her in the idea. Moreover, Nayeon didn’t like having a boss and being controlled, it seemed to her to be a good deal.

“Next time, ask Dahyun directly.” Nayeon made the remark to her before earning a smile from the policewoman. For some very clear reason, she dared not question Dahyun.

“You know who her father is? If he knows she has a garage here, he would go crazy.” Jihyo said looking up at the sky before staring at the road. “I hope he never finds out.”

“We can only hope so. She escapes the cracks for now, but for how much longer.” Dahyun couldn’t hear them from the office, but the two women had lowered their voices.

“As long as I'm around, it should do it.” Added Jihyo as Nayeon frowned. They may have had a strange bond, born of a rousing rivalry, and yet she didn’t understand why it was so important to protect Dahyun.

“And why do you care so much about her?” But all she won was a pat on her shoulder. Jihyo offered her a little smile before getting into her Dodge. Her radio had sent a signal, she had to leave. 

Nayeon watched her go, hands in her pockets. What a beautiful _fucking_ day, she thought.

Once Jihyo was away from her eye sight, Nayeon went back to work. At the same time Dahyun left the office with some documents in her hands. She wore her glasses and her concentrated look gave her something much more mature. Nayeon had never been very good at dealing with paperwork unlike her partner.

“Look at this. This month we made it, you were right.” Dahyun circled with her pen the profit that was no different from the past month. “We can place the same number of orders, but spring is here we're going to have to do more.” The blonde was nervous, she knew that the season had just begun and that street racing was flourishing. Clients were going to pour in and they needed the equipment.

“We're going to get this delivery girl.” Nayeon said, taking the papers in between her hands. What interested her was the street racing line. It had to inflate at all costs. A smile was born on her lips, she was now determined.

“I was just thinking about her. We can go tonight, before her deliveries. It'll be easier to get a word with her like that.” Dahyun said in an almost innocent voice when Nayeon couldn’t wait any longer. She had doubted her friend's but was aware of her mistake. Maybe they had their savior right under their nose.

*****

The previous night was pure madness. Momo and Chaeyoung had been drinking since the beginning of the night at a party. There was no trace of Hyejeong and the two young women could ingest as many substances as possible without suffering great consequences. It was a perfectly ordinary weekend. Momo stood out in the crowd. There was no restraint in her dance movements, it caught the eye. She was an excellent dancer, she had the rhythm tattooed on her skin. On the other hand, Chaeyoung had a singular aura. She was seen as a rebel, we wanted to enter her world and learn more. The two women never went unnoticed.

The youngest of the two had already won a few numbers while flirting around, it was something almost too easy. She only need to bat her eyelashes and numbers were written against her arms, which were half-erased by the end of the night. She lost too many opportunities with those kind of mistakes.

Momo rarely gave her number. She was the type to flirt and laugh with a few women. Sometimes she seduced them when one of them really caught her eye, but she never came to the point of exchanging names. She accepted only the kisses, the one-night stands, but no relationship apart from the exception she had experienced with Hyejeong.

Besides, the night was going very well. Chaeyoung seemed to have found something to have fun with a few drinks while Momo had found a girl to spend the night with. With so much alcohol in her blood, she didn't care if it ended up at her place or the woman’s who was currently holding her hand. 

They set foot outside to start walking down the street when a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution speeded across the street, braking without a sound at the intersection not far from Momo's location. It was a beautiful car with an incredible color: spectral racing red. A unique color and mostly chosen for Range Rovers.

“Are you coming? I want you right now.” Persisted the woman while drawing Momo towards herself. She was also drunk. However, the delivery driver had her eyes on the Mitsubishi. 

“I am the show, stop looking away! It's just a stupid car, have you never seen one or what? »

But Momo couldn’t deny the curiosity growing inside her chest. Just behind, two other cars had just positioned themselves on either side of the Mitsubishi. Men trying to hit on what was supposed to be a woman. Meanwhile Momo found a way to get away from the woman’s grip.

“I just want to see something, wait a minute.” She began to walk towards the crossroads, almost ready to take her Subaru to help the distressed young woman. She still couldn't see her face, she was too far away. On the other hand, she could see the faces of the idiots who were trying to hit on her. They had lowered their windows in an attempt to engage in a dialogue with the girl.

Before Momo decided to look for the keys to go get and drive her Subaru (which was going to be very difficult according to her condition), she heard the Mitsubishi's engine rumbling. The latter had accelerated once the light became green and what made this moment incredible was that she didn’t run away. 

She had taken the other two vehicles by surprise in the empty intersection in the middle of the night. She drew circles around the men honking their horns. Momo was confused. The Mitsubishi precisely steered her car on the road, gained speed before proceeding on a perfect drift. 

The other two cars thought this was a signal and did let go of the brakes to accelerate. They began to chase the Mitsubishi which offered a real show for Momo's eyes.

“What are you waiting for?!”

“Shut up!” Momo had pushed the woman that came back by grabbing her arm. It was a dangerous game, but the fluidity of what was supposed to be a woman behind the wheel prevented Momo from thinking about the worst. The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution made a sudden turn while driving towards one of the cars and narrowly avoided it. This maneuver caused the following event: Both cars lost control and ran straight against each other. The collision caused a noise so loud that Momo pulled back by instinct. The Mitsubishi made one last drift to tease the bunch of idiots before biting the asphalt to drive away.

Momo was totally conquered.

The next day had been complicated. She remembered falling asleep before she could even kiss the woman she was supposed to share the night with. The only thing she remembered was that she had left her car almost two kilometers away. She had to take the bus and find her vehicle to go back home again. A waste of energy. It pissed her off.

*****

Since they had to find a plan B if the delivery woman refused to be part of their team, they had no choice but to continue training in the unoccupied warehouses. 

“Before you go, look at everything in your line of vision. It's going to give you a better instinct on the field.” After understanding that the communication radios were working well, Nayeon lowered the tone of her voice to the relief of her teammate. The Skyline r34 was great, but they absolutely had to find another car just as capable of drifting. The delivery driver was not the only plan B to plan.

“Shorten your third curve, you're going to save precious seconds. There are no obstacles behind so you are pretty safe.” Nayeon observed Dahyun's return, slowing down as she got closer to the mechanic.

The sky was blue, it was beautiful and almost as hot as in summer. The two young women had taken two deckchairs to enjoy the sun once the training was over, but this was just the beginning. 

Dahyun came out of the Skyline, took off her helmet before sighing. She had her wrists on fire from playing with the speeds and the handbrake. She approached Nayeon who handed her a can of Coke before drinking it at one go.

“It's already better than the first round. If you let the Skyline go in the drifts, the acceleration will be faster after the wide curves and you won’t feel the tremors anymore.” Nayeon had also opened a can that felt fresh against her sweaty hand. The garage was closed for the afternoon, they did not have a scheduled appointment and given what they earned during the races they couldn’t afford to neglect their technique.

"I'm just afraid it's smoking too fast and ending up using its last resources too much." Said Dahyun pointing to the wheels of the car. But Nayeon was already shaking her face negatively as she lowered herself to press her index finger against one of the hot wheels.

“Not with this brand, it holds well five minutes of intense drift.” As proof, she slipped her finger against the still well-defined gum of the wheel. It could easily go for one or two more races like that one. Dahyun, who knew absolutely everything in the garage, had not yet been able to experience this novelty.

“If we sell this...” A smile spread from ear to ear before she came to clap Nayeon's hand, as if they had just found a gold mine. They hadn’t noticed yet that a car had just entered the depot.

But then, from the corner of her eye Nayeon finally spotted a familiar car getting closer. Soon she could hear the engine purring. The white color stained with green and red, betrayed the origin of the vehicle. It was a circuit car and the only person able to show up in such a place with a legal vehicle could only be Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon parked her Porsche 911 GT3 RS next to the Skyline and exited half way out of the vehicle with a grin at the corner of her lips. She wore a cap of the same brand from her racing club and was chewing a gum. Nayeon wanted to hate her for such a betrayal but she was so proud of her former partner.

“So we're having fun using the brakes.” Those were Jeongyeon’s first words. She slammed the door of her Porsche behind her and walked near her friends. It was a light vehicle that didn’t lose speed in the famous curves of the circuits.

“At least we have more fun around here.” Nayeon threw a can of Coke at Jeongyeon, which was much taller than the two teammates. Dahyun was just as happy to see Jeongyeon hang around. Together, they had experienced crazy nights, all three of them, in the craziest areas of Tokyo. They had even gone further by crisscrossing the races across the island, driving from Hokkaido to the north: Kagoshima.

“I can leave if you don't want to see my face, old hag!" But Jeongyeon won a light punch from the mechanic.

“Shut up and hydrate! What are you doing around here?” Nayeon sat on the deckchair, legs crossed while looking up at her friend.

“There was no one in the garage and seeing that the Skyline was missing, I didn't think any further and I came here.” With her elbow pressed against the high table, she sipped her Coke as Dahyun circled the Porsche.

“Can I try it? It's for science.” No sooner said than done Jeongyeon tossed the keys for her friend to catch. Dahyun clumsily captured the keys against her belly before thanking Jeongyeon with a smile as bright as the sun. She threw her ass against the hood of the car, sliding like a pro under the amused gaze of the two older ones and got behind the wheel.

“I'm happy to see her like that. She works hard, she's always given everything to run the garage.” Added Jeongyeon under the gaze of Nayeon, who simply shrugged.

“And with everything you say, doesn't that make you want to come back?” She offered her most innocent smile before drinking another shot. “We have some problems, but nothing too serious. The usual business risks.

“It makes me feel better to be gone, you know.” Jeongyeon was suddenly serious and was watching the bottom of her almost empty can. Nayeon knew her reasons and never thought of making excuses to keep her longer. She loved her too much to dare to force her hand.

“You seem happy anyway. And look! You've got a fucking Porsche. How much did it cost you?” Speaking of Porsche, its engine could be heard from the docks while Dahyun tested its acceleration. Her cries of exhilaration reached their ears. Jeongyeon laughed while shaking her face before sighing. It felt good to be around her friends.

“It was a gift from the club and in return I have to make podiums. All thanks goes to you.”

“Don't be silly. I didn't infuse talent at your fingertips Jeong. Before we even met, you liked to drive, you knew how to drive, you were predestined.” Nayeon raised her arm to pat the thigh of her daydreaming friend. In her mind, nothing was due to her, only work and outstretched hands had helped to get there.

“I wouldn't have done it alone.” After getting lost in her thoughts, she looked down at Nayeon, who showed off her best bunny smile. A sense of comfort spread through her body, spinning through the rest of her limbs to relax her tensed shoulders. Nayeon had never stopped encouraging her and Dahyun, sometimes Jeongyeon would have wanted to save Nayeon before she gave up on racing. But the reasons that made the mechanic stop had to stay buried inside and hopefully: forever.

“You had the best team after all.” As she lifted her foot off the sun lounger, Nayeon gave her former partner a kick before getting up. “Come on, test the Skyline a little bit. We changed the front wheel system for drifts. It is lighter as well.” She said, opening the car door that had accompanied them for two long years on street racing. Jeongyeon hesitated for a moment before going in, Nayeon closing the door right behind. She walked around to pat the spoiler before letting her former colleague go.

No one could resist the Skyline.

Jeongyeon had returned home a little before the duo. Dahyun kept talking about the Porsche, the tractions, the acceleration, its adherence to the road and the defaults. There were still stars in her eyes, her gestures were wide and she had almost hit Nayeon holding the steering wheel while driving the Skyline through Tokyo.

They’ve been thinking about making a stop at the McDonald’s but the best idea was to eat at the sushi restaurant: Hirai's house. Nayeon had been hard to convince but Dahyun persuaded her that this was the best way not to miss the sushi delivery girl. She wasn't wrong, they had to be strategic.

After applying each traffic regulations on the road, Nayeon parked in front of the restaurant. From experience, Dahyun understood that the delivery woman was only active at night. They pushed the door together to fall into a small restaurant with traditional decoration, it was very pretty. They seemed to have left Tokyo to meet in Kyoto. There were many paintings that paid tribute to this city. The man behind the stoves seemed humble, skillful with his hands while a few tables were already taken.

“Good evening. We would like a table to eat, is it possible?” The cook, who was certainly to be Mr. Hirai, offered them a warm smile. He stretched out his arm to show a small empty table that gave a global view of the small restaurant. They walked between the narrow settings of the room to take their seats when a young boy came to give them a menu. After bending over, he slipped away to prepare the remaining tables.

The smell of fish was good, it smelled good food. Both women were hungry, but they couldn’t order too much. They might regret the price after swallowing only half of it.

“Are you Korean?” Asked the cook. He was close enough to have a friendly conversation. Nayeon remained silent to observe him but Dahyun couldn’t miss an opportunity to sympathize.

“Seongnam.” She pointed to herself before looking at Nayeon. “And Seoul.” She said as Nayeon confirmed that her memory was good.

“Welcome young ladies. But by your accent, you don't seem to be on vacation.”

“Good guess! We live in the area, yes.” Dahyun seemed to be having a great day. Nayeon have been thinking all day about the driver while Jihyo and Jeongyeon's visit had created a nostalgic feeling in her stomach. Everything was going so fast, everything had changed, everything was taking a new direction and yet she and Dahyun hadn’t moved an inch. The world had only shifted around them.

“I can hear it, you use local words.” He said while cutting the perfectly cleaned fish. In the meantime the waiter came back to set up the table.

“What do you like about Tokyo?” He seemed talkative and to know all about his clients. Perhaps it was the job that made discussion mandatory. But also the small size that forced the dialogue.

“Everything. Lights, shops, ca-” But Nayeon cut it clean to order the sushi and sashimi that had been making her salivate for a while. Dahyun did the same and the conversation cut short.

The food was served quickly and for the first time Nayeon smiled at the cook. She was a little tired while Dahyun was full of energy. She ingested the sushi slowly and it had to be said: they were delicious. 

They could enjoy the quiet while Momo showed up at the restaurant. Maybe it was still too early.

*****

Momo had retrieved the Subaru and then drove back home to sleep. Whether it was a good or bad weather, the important thing was to recover from the previous night. 

Once she was up, just before it was time to go to work, she noticed countless messages on her phone. There were only one or two from Hyejeong, but the rest seemed to come from unknown numbers, all of which offered a frenzied night.

“What's all this about...” She did not remember giving her number to anyone. It was impossible and Chaeyoung wouldn’t have dared to play her a bad trick. It was by stumbling upon a particular message that she understood her mistake the day before.

**16:05**

**I found your number, you can thank one of your friends who gave it to me. You left me alone last night, it's your turn to pay, xoxo.**

Momo was already feeling a migraine hitting her right on the face. She didn't want to waste time and blocked all the numbers that had sent her messages. Normally she might have looked at the faces, accepted something, but given the source of this it was out of the question.

“Never again...” Her phone bounced against the mattress and fell to the ground in a thud.

She showered, prepared herself, took the time to take care of her appearance. 

Momo was beautiful. Despite her striking resemblance to her father, she inherited those sharp lines that gave her personality something strong and irresistible. 

Her body was relatively well built despite her thin hips. Everything was shaped so that mortal beings would stop and look. A femme fatale, a Japanese woman with exotic but strong curves. 

Momo knew it, it was a blessing but also a curse. Her foolish spirit brought her a lot of trouble with women through the years.

Once outside, the keys of her car in hand, she began to drive towards the city. It didn't take long for her to reach the restaurant and feel something sway (in a very bad way) her heart. A black Skyline r34 was parked in front of the restaurant. There was no doubt, it had to be those girls from last time.

She slowed down, put the car in the private spot and left the vehicle. A bad feeling was crushing her tight, too tight. 

When she pushed the front door, her father greeted her with a huge smile. 

“I hope you had a good day.”

“Hm-hm.”

Momo had noticed Nayeon and Dahyun watching her from the corner of the room. They wanted something from her, there was no mistake. She exhaled strongly through her nose before looking at her father.

“Do we already have orders for tonight?”

“You can ask Samuel, it seems to me that we already have four or five.” He said, waving his hand toward the hallway that kept a private door for the staff. To reach it, Momo had to pass the owners of the Skyline who had looked away. They seemed to have finished their meal.

Momo quickly walked into the back room to join a stressed Samuel with the number of orders. They weren’t yet numerous but full. He didn't want to forget anything.

“The 3 rd and 4th commands are huge. I put it all in two bags. There's the numbers on it.” He glanced at the time written on his phone before looking at Momo with a confused look. “You don't eat before? You're a little early.” He had calmed down in the presence of the older one. She took a deep breath and leaned against one of the freezers.

“I have a migraine, but I'm going to be fine.”

Without saying a word, she took all the bags in her hands. She offered Samuel a brief smile as she had to cross the restaurant in the opposite direction. Before pushing the door with her foot she took a moment to calm down, then began to walk to leave the place without looking back.

It was the best way to ignore the two young women.

She began to walk quickly to reach her Subaru, but as she had feared, she was followed.

“Hey, I don't want to race against you okay?” She said without turning around while placing the orders in the trunk. There wasn't much space because of some equipment that both Dahyun and Nayeon understood to be: illegal.

“We don't want to race against you.” Nayeon was the first to speak, her voice was much louder than if she had been talking to a friend. Right now, she had to impress with her character. “My name is Nayeon, I came with my partner. We have a garage and we wanted to talk to you.” Momo had meanwhile closed the trunk and walked around to open the driver's side door. After sighing, she finally met the gaze of the one who had just spoken to her.

Nayeon was nothing threatening apart from her confident words. Momo judged her from head to toe before slipping a cigarette between her lips.

“So talk?” Suddenly interested, she took the time to listen to those girls.

“We've seen you drive, me several times. And we're interested in your talent.” Dahyun was warmer than her partner and her smile put Momo a little less on the defense mode. But she still was confused and kept waiting for a sequel. “We're looking for someone like you to work with us.” Dahyun took a step forward and Momo looked down on her feet as if to warn her not to approach.

“So what? I'm not a mechanic.”

“We need you to ride for us at street races. You've proven your talent and frankly, it would be a shame not to take advantage of it.” Apparently no one was afraid to address the issue of illegal racing in the city. Momo could simply sell them to the police, but given the woman's confidence within her, it mustn’t be so simple.

“I didn't prove anything. I have nothing to prove. I'm just a delivery girl and I have to work.” She threw her cigarette away, crushed it to the ground, and pretended to get inside the car.

“You'll get paid. The equipment for your car will be free.” Nayeon's voice prompted a reconsideration about this issue. Momo pressed her forehead against the steering wheel, tapping the horn unintentionally. Samuel walked out the door of the restaurant to check if everything was okay, but sneaked back inside after acknowledging the situation. Dahyun held back her laughter avoiding eye contact with the delivery girl. 

“I'm not interested.” Momo said it loud enough after having that moment of embarrassment and shut the door. However, she lowered the window of the roaring car, it was almost threatening. But when she saw Nayeon with a smile on her face, she felt almost weak.

“Take this, we never know.” Nayeon dragged a piece of paper into Momo's hand, looking straight into her eyes. A moment of silence set in between the two young women before the Subaru speeded up to start deliveries.

Once gone, Dahyun couldn’t hold her laugh anymore. Nayeon grabbed her shoulder so that they would leave as soon as possible, begging her friend to calm down.

“Tell me it didn't make you laugh!” At the same time, Nayeon let a grin take possession of her lips.

After her service, Momo went back to the restaurant. 

This time no car had chased her and she hadn’t felt the need to make a detour. Tired, she parked the car, left the vehicle without looking where she was heading because she knew the way between the park slot and the door by heart. 

But as she put her hand against the door, she felt a sharp object cut her hand.

It was a return to the shattering reality. She looked up at the glass door and saw with horror that everything had been broken. She swallowed her saliva, felt her heart stop and walked inside in a hurry.

She had to find her father.

“Dad?!” She didn't have to search more. There he was, alive, sitting at a table. He seemed to be fine on the surface. Momo rushed to his side, put her hand against his back to comfort him before taking a look at the damaged restaurant. Aside the door, almost nothing had been broken. Only the cash register had been vandalized.

“They took the money from the cash register and went upstairs.” Her father's voice remained honorable, but what raged Momo was that the burglars went upstairs, where her father was now living. “They took everything. Our saving.”

“Where is Samuel?” Momo tried to stay calm by reassuringly rubbing her father's back. At least he was fine, but a wrath was tearing her apart. 

“Back home, long before it happened. Don't worry.” Her father had laid his big hand against his daughter's. He was a strong man, almost impossible to demolish. He had always been a source of motivation for his daughter, who had seen him get lost in the not-so-distant past. But she kept faith and saw him get back on his feet.

“We're going to fix this, I promise.” She took her father by the shoulders to hug him and closed her eyes.

She was already reconsidering her encounter with Nayeon and Dahyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I'm already back, I'm so HAPPY you love it. Keep on with the comments, it's my fuel! & soon, we'll get into the real race against their past and real motivations!


	3. let's get it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hello guys, I was a bit sick but I feel better those days. I'm sorry for the time it took! I hope you are safe, keep positive and take care. ❦
> 
> I hope you love how the story is running!

**Let’s get started**

The thought of never showing up for the appointment had ruined part of her night. 

From the moment she put her hands on the steering wheel and drove to the highway, a good hour had went by. She wasn’t so far from the suburbs, but the hesitation was existent to the end of her fingernails.

The elderly looked at her from their balconies. Momo kept going up the stretch of the highway to exit the road a few meters away, driving nervously. The conversation she had shared with Nayeon remained in her mind, firmly clinging to the back of her thoughts as well as the events of her past. Everything was mixing up. 

What if her father found out? For years he had left the racing world to lead a much more responsible life. Momo had thanked him so many times for putting his foot down on this dangerous activity, but what was she going to do? Admit to him that his daughter was willing to take the same path? Her mother had left home for the exact same reason. How much harm was that going to do?

But the thought of the vandalized restaurant made her sick. Momo wasn’t one to let fate destroy her life. First, Hyejeong had worn her to the end, taking advantage of her patience to plant a dagger in her heart. It wasn’t a few morons who would reduce her father's efforts to dust. She made the engine purr, pressed the accelerator and to the great relief of the neighborhood annoyed by the delivery driver's round trip, she ran towards the garage.

She first passed through high-rise buildings in bad condition before finding a suburb with low buildings with a few shops. There, she slowed down when she found the garage. One of the young women she met a few nights ago, was leaning against the wall with papers in her hands. Her eyes were wrinkled because of the sun.

Nayeon.

The papers she held in her hands had lost interest. All that mattered now was the arrival of the talented driver. Momo already wanted to rip that smile off her face, the feeling of being a trophy bothered her. 

Nayeon had briefly disappeared inside to put away the documents before welcoming the delivery girl, a frown upon her face because of the shining sun - strong to celebrate the resolution of an endless wait.

“I knew you were coming, but it took you a while.” In fact, Nayeon had spent days rummaging through Tokyo with driving freaks. She had almost lost hope, but it was soon revived. 

“Nayeon, we-” Dahyun had just left the office, wearing a sporty outfit, ready to ride in the Skyline to do some shopping. But she stopped sharp when she saw Momo leave her vehicle, wearing a sleeveless white top, perfectly imitating a selfless look.

“It's not easy to find your way here. I don't come around much.” Momo mumbled as she glanced at the neighborhood. It looked a bit like the ghetto, yet the garage was perfect, well maintained in its own way. She was almost surprised to find such a place so hidden among the very middle class, almost poor.

Nayeon wouldn't leave Momo under that blazing sun. With a wave of her hand, she invited her under the roof. Dahyun couldn’t contain her smile, she hadn’t lost hope in the recent days, but almost. Seeing the young woman again was life-saving, Nayeon became more and more irritated by the fact that time flew by and many orders were waiting to get paid. 

When Momo finally set foot in the garage, the two partners shared a glance.

“Have you thought about our proposition?” Dahyun's voice was full of apprehension. Her ears were literally pointing at the woman who was brooding all of her hopes. She was so tense that a simple noise could startle her. Momo looked down. With the keys to her car in her hands, her gaze seemed to probe her palm in search of an answer.

Nayeon felt her patience reach limits.

“So these are illegal races?” Momo had both feet anchored into the ground, her eyes going from the mechanic to the saleswoman. Even if she was ready to cross the line, she hid behind a facade full of confidence; a lot of doubts.

“Say it louder for the cops.” Nayeon joked. “But yes, you’ll get remunerated for this.” But the deliverywoman was still puzzled. It was hard to imagine these women in such a world, yet when she lost herself in Nayeon's eyes, she soon realized that she knew what she was talking about. That it was perhaps even innate for the mechanic to avoid normality and that she had total control over her business.

“I only drive my Subaru, but it's not ready for serious racing. Will you pay for that too, the adjustments on my car?” Meanwhile, Momo had approached the tires along the walls. It was a brand she did not know, the one that Nayeon had just acquired with a good gum.

Now that the real discussion had started, the three women appeared more relaxed around each other.

“We've already told you, all expenses are paid by ourselves.” Momo slid her fingertips against the new tires before looking at different exhaust pipes. They must have managed every penny of their expenses.

“I'd like to see what it looks like first.” The blond stood up, stretched her shoulders a little before crossing Nayeon's gaze. Meanwhile, Dahyun watched the scene, leaning over a trolley filled with equipment to repair an old collectible engine. “If it sounds too dangerous or not.”

“It's illegal, what do you expect.” Nayeon scoffed before crossing her arms. “But okay, tomorrow night we invite you to one of the organized races. See you here at 11 p.m.” Her gaze was insistent, she knew how to emphasize her words. Jeongyeon had received a similar but much more smiling speech. Nayeon knew Jeongyeon and for her, Momo was just a stranger with talent. To be honest, she even had a hidden sense of rivalry. 

“Tomorrow, 11 p.m.” Momo grabbed a candy from one of the jars reserved for customers at the entrance on a high table before leaving the garage. Even her gait annoyed Nayeon, but it was exciting. The new recruit seemed to have guts, was it a good or bad thing to have a hothead among them?

“I like her.” Suddenly spoke Dahyun after their short meeting, clapping her hands while approaching the garage entrance to watch Momo leave with her Subaru Impreza. Of course, the show was on, the engine purred and she left at the quarter turn. Nayeon kept her arms crossed, further down the street, Jihyo had stopped at a crossroads to observe them.

It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Come on, get back inside. We've got better things to do right now.” Rushed Nayeon by laying her hand against her partner's nape.

*****

The sun was fading. There was only a sunny part left in the canopy. An orange color stained the green, the butterflies had fallen asleep and yet a young woman was still there to observe the closed cocoons. 

Her thoughts had no anchor point.

She was simply breathing life, outside of this ever-turning world.

When the world seemed too heavy for her, when all the echoes and complaints had finally settled on her shoulders, she closed her eyelids. On the rim of her eyelashes the oceans threatened to spill, but they didn’t.

With her thumb she dried a non-existent tear on her cheek before straightening her shoulders. 

Her long black hair fell along her immaculate white dress. 

“I appreciate you’re getting some fresh air, yet lately it seems to me that you don't engage yourself as much to your task as you used to.” A male voice had risen in this bubble. It was rare for her father to dare to come up to the canopy but today was an exception. Keeping her back turned, Mina uttered a few distant words.

“It's not that simple.” Her voice was punctuated by a dull frustration. She could feel the gaze of the one who had raised her, sinking between her shoulder blades so that she would bend to his commands.

“I have known you more involved.” The steps came close enough for a shiver to run through Mina's spine. Her father had put his hands against his daughter's fragile shoulders, she trembled slightly. This man wasn’t mean and he had never dared to hurt her. There was mutual trust that seemed to crack as Mina matured. "What's occupying your thoughts?" He asked with sudden empathy.

Mina remained silent.

There was nothing but silence between father and daughter. The sun was gradually vanishing, until only a fine light passed through the windows. 

The glow illuminated Mina's cheek, and her father was now gone. Leaving her alone with immeasurable pressure.

*****

Momo was late.

Nayeon was already annoyed. Something told her from the very beginning that this woman - the one she planned to recruit, was going to be very difficult to tame. There was something burning in the blond's eyes, as if she had never learned to be aware of her surroundings. But it was completely false, if Momo had come to this point it was to save her father from misery.

“Congratulations, we might be late.” Nayeon's sharp voice made Momo already regret her choice. Dahyun would open her mouth to add that Nayeon wasn’t the best example with punctuality, but the look of the older woman convinced her to remain silent.

Dahyun was behind the wheel. Tokyo was teeming with people both on weekends and on weekdays. Still, this Tuesday was quieter than the other days. Night had fallen, people came in and out of bars. Momo was watching through the window this large anthill. A city she knew by heart now.

Kyoto had become a painful memory. 

Tokyo was her new home.

“I think tonight we'll have a real show. They managed to clear the way to Gotemba Premier Outlets.” Excited to see cars driving between stores, Dahyun was driving with sparkling eyes. The performance of that night was going to be dangerous, but worth seeing at least once.

“It seems to me that Taeyong is taking out his new car tonight. It's going to be crazy!” Dahyun blurted out, while reducing the distance between them and the race that awaited them.

“Taeyong?” Asked Momo to break her boredom. In fact, she did not care about the names of the competitors. But to better understand and especially kill time she had to make an effort. 

“A good driver who doesn't show up often, one of the only drivers who really drives without trying to kill his competitors." Dahyun's words resonated for a moment in the void. Momo realized that there was going to be no mercy, yet these notions hadn’t fully entered her brain. To believe it, she had to see it.

“People are going to battle to defeat him. He wins each time he makes an appearance.” Nayeon whispered but it caught Momo’s attention. Something seemed a little bit off but she couldn’t care less, maybe the mechanic was the type of girl born with mood swings.

You could hear the first engines purring. Suddenly, a car overshoot them from the right and into a factory a little further. Momo had guessed that this was their destination. 

There was no longer any doubt when loud music could be heard even through their window. The event was separated enough from the city to exist without creating problems. 

“Here we are. Ready to be dazzled?” Dahyun flashed her best smile before driving the Skyline to the gathering place. The factory was huge. It was formerly a very popular refinery that had ceased to operate after being ousted by its competitors. Hundreds of cars could be contained in such a large and space-filled space.

“We're not far from the Ayuzawa River here, are we?” Momo asked from memory, she had seen it somewhere at school and she came once or twice to Gotemba Premier Outlets. It seemed to her that the river wasn’t far away. 

“Exactly. It leads straight to the most interesting point of the race”. The lights were sliding on the hood of the black Skyline. The cars lined up one after the other. The beautiful world had gathered, money and drugs were exchanged without any discretion, the drivers had their boxes and many poorly dressed women rushed around their cars. “We have a spot here, perfect.”

Tonight, they had to keep an eye on the participants. Those drivers were going to become Momo's future opponents if she ended up agreeing to drive for Nayeon and Dahyun. Both partners were hoping that this competition wouldn’t be too aggressive, thus avoiding losing their new recruit.

The atmosphere of the venue was powerful. The adrenaline was starting to take possession of her body, as if in reality: Momo had always belonged to this world. The apprehension was still there, but the fear had become non-existent. The urge to take the Subaru was itching her fingertips, if only she could show them what she was capable of.

“It would be interesting to take a look at the lists. Then we take the Skyline. There's a spot overlooking the highway to Gotemba.” Nayeon was in a good mood again and looked at each of the vehicles with interest. She walked ahead. Momo took the opportunity to get closer to Dahyun. Her aura had always been sunnier than her partner's.

“Why are you doing this? The police must be aware of it, aren’t you afraid?” Momo was trying to find a conversation that would give her information about the risks she’ll be taking. Dahyun always had that same bright smile with her hands in her pockets. The music was so loud that she had to bend over so Momo could hear.

“They hardly come all the way out here to stop us. They have enough to do in town.” Dahyun pointed to a collector car, an old 1993 Subaru Legacy RS. Momo paid little attention to it, the bare minimum out of respect. “They gave up chasing after us when we're running in deserted areas. But they won’t miss you if you drive in urban areas. Jail isn’t funny, Nayeon can tell.” That's it, Dahyun lost her smile but kept looking at the blue hood, as if it was a treasure chest. Momo had no choice but to pay a little more attention to it, leaning over the blue and yellow design.

In fact, it may have been much more interesting than expected.

“And you've already been arrested?” Momo wanted to say it in a funny way, but guess what ? It wasn’t welcomed. She should have known. Dahyun looked up to give her a smile that was a bit forced. _Fuck_ , Momo thought. She barely knew her but she couldn’t accept to make the girl sad already.

“No, not yet.” And that was it. The topic seemed to be sensitive. Momo didn't dare to dig any further. Instead, her gaze drifted to the shapeless mass of spectators.

People started to gather towards the pilots. Momo had straightened her back to observe the scene, Nayeon had totally disappeared. As if they had time to spare, Momo knew for sure she’d get scolded first.

Momo tapped Dahyun's shoulder to tell her she was going for a walk, hoping to run into Nayeon. The younger one shrugged, too busy questioning the owner about the vehicle’s customization.

Momo made her way among men and women. Many eyes were on her, after all she was beautiful. A delight for the mortals. Momo was fully aware of this, a smile stretched across her lips and the adrenaline was pumping again. A few women came to whisper things against her ear, she had almost forgotten that she had gone in search of Nayeon.

She wasn't a hunter but she just loved women and it was easy for her to get them in a snap of her fingers since years. Her looks were advantageous, her personality made them want to get stung by its power, the vibe Momo gave off was hypnotic. Nayeon would be mad to know she’s spending time exchanging some sweet words instead of focusing on the forthcoming race.

“We gotta go, stop messing around.” Speaking of the wolf, Nayeon came out of nowhere in a rush, taking Momo away from the women who were already touching her arms to check her physical condition. Of course Nayeon had to show up now to ruin all the fun.

“Okay mom.” Momo rolled her eyes. How many days would they be able to spend without starting a fight?

“We aren’t here to flirt, this isn’t a game. We are serious.”

Soon people started to run towards their car to avoid getting their spot stolen. There was only a few good locations to enjoy the show at its fullest. Dahyun had taken the wheel back in her hands, several engines purring and following each other, drifting out of the factory. 

It already had a taste of competition, the event itself gave adrenaline.

Momo had put aside her scowling face to make way for astonishment. _So_ while she was delivering sushi until the depths of the night, there was a whole other world living at fast lane!

Everybody had a tuning car. There were prettier ones than others, more powerful than others, but the show was amazing. Dahyun drifted between the electric pylons, the wheels slid against the concrete almost too quietly. Momo was beginning to understand why her father had been fascinated by this whole atmosphere in the past. It digs into you, makes you crave for more, she already wanted to drive her Subaru and spent the whole night driving. Nayeon met Momo’s eyes through the rear-view mirror. She could read fascination on her face.

The world belonged only to them and no one else.

They made it to a secluded area. They weren’t alone but there was enough space to enjoy the race.

Together they got out from the Skyline, all eyes on the road. The highway could be seen very clearly but the main attraction was the Gotemba Premier Outlets. From their spot they could see the entrance and guess which car would reach it first and leave it first.

“Taeyong will kill it.” A girl spoke loud enough for them to hear.

“He always kills it!” Her boyfriend was over excited. Their outfits matched the old vibes from the start of the century. Gold chains, large baseball shirts and high-cut large sneakers. Momo found this hideous but tried not to judge.

“So that’s it, we watch ?” She failed looking disappointed. Somehow, she wanted to tease Nayeon.

“Watch it carefully, next time you’ll be behind the wheel. You’ll have no time to open your mouth and say shit like this.” This was harsh. Momo felt it but laughed it off. Dahyun also couldn’t believe how Nayeon spoke but she soon understood the reason. The pilots reached the highway from afar. The black Nissan GT-R R35 was first. Taeyong was leading the race but another car was up close.

A Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution.

Momo followed Nayeon’s gaze and recognized the car.

_( She had taken the other two vehicles by surprise in the empty intersection in the middle of the night. She drew circles around the men honking their horns. Momo was confused. The Mitsubishi precisely steered her car on the road, gained speed before proceeding on a perfect drift. )_

Momo was about to say something but she couldn’t. The fight between the Nissan and the Mitsubishi was intense. Both vehicles had a clear lead over the three pursuers. The race was all about those two drivers.

“I place my bet on the Mitsubishi.” Momo smirked. Dahyun tried to avoid another sever comment from Nayeon but silence filled the gap instead.

“Taeyong wins every time, the Mitsubishi got no chance.” The boy next to them scoffed. He had his girl held close between his hands, both sitting on the hood of the car. She was wearing nothing but a bra and a skirt. Dahyun tried to smile but it was a fail attempt.

“If you say so.” She sang before looking away.

Nayeon’s feet hit the gravel, Momo could watch her back and guess how strong she was. Nayeon wasn’t about muscles but she had self-assurance and it could crush anybody ready to fight her without raising a single finger. How many times did they cross eyes for Momo to look away first? Too many already.

“I can’t believe it…” Dahyun whispered getting closer from the ditch. The first car to drive away from the Gotemba Premier Outlets was the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. The car came out with a perfect drift, skimming past a wall while the Nissan came out three seconds later. Taeyong had lost his spoiler, the race must have been aggressive inside the mall.

Nayeon didn’t look surprised.

“Told you, she’d win.” Momo took out from her pockets a Twix bar to eat while watching the race. Both cars speeded down the highway to go back to the refinery. The three last pilots didn’t matter anymore. That race just signed the start of a new era. Taeyong lost! Unless something happens in the last few meters.

“Get back inside.” Nayeon was having trouble taking her eyes off the road. They had to go back down, join the duo and see what was going on. There was a kind of anger and frustration within her. She slammed the door, letting Dahyun take the wheel.

There was tension in the air, Momo could feel it because Dahyun that is never quiet had become silent.

They were among the last to arrive to celebrate, it frustrated Momo. She wanted to congratulate the winner at all costs, she had to see her face for the first time. This desire had remained in her head the whole trip. Once the engine turned down, she was the first to get out of the Skyline to join the crowd.

Nayeon leaned against the Skyline with Dahyun by her side letting the little sheep discover the joys of an after race.

“Did you know that she started running?” Dahyun shook her head, unaware of it. The Myoui’s used to be discreet but it wasn’t a complete surprise to see the daughter racing. Mina always had a thing for racing, it was a matter of time and God knows how it made Nayeon mad.

“Just don’t make a fuss about it. We had enough.” Nayeon should listen to Dahyun’s words but when she saw Momo congratulating the winner, she felt blood boiling inside her veins. Maybe it was a bad idea, she felt it coming since the moment they met.

“We should warn Momo about her.” Nayeon hissed through gritted teeth.

“And what if Mina has changed?” Dahyun wasn’t convinced herself but from what she remembered, Mina hadn’t always been the worst bitch in town.

“People never change.” Nayeon was about to go and meet them but was stopped by Taeyong, happy to meet with an old contestant. Less than two years ago, him and Nayeon used to compete together, memories that must stay sealed inside a metallic box and thrown into the ocean.

“Hey Nayeon, it’s been a while.” They shook hands and when Nayeon looked towards the duo, both Momo and Mina had disappeared. “How are you?” She greeted him with a bitter smile. He had the worst timing.

The crowd was too loud so it was easier for the two women to chat away from loud music and screams. They arrived in front of Mina's Mitsubishi, the latter opening the trunk to check the condition of some materials. 

“I saw you a few nights ago at the crossroads. It must have been late, two or three in the morning. You did a drift and I was bewildered, the other two losers must still be repairing their car.” Momo spoke in fear that it would be too much. Mina watched with concentration the various elements that seemed to have held up. Looking at the woman concentrating and leaning over the trunk made Momo swallow her saliva. “My name is Momo, Hirai Momo. How about you?”

“Mina and it was stupid, they'd been bothering me for miles.” She closed the trunk with a soft thud. Her eyes met Momo and a silence cut their little conversation. Both had the same height, their bodies were much closer than expected and Momo’s breath smelled mint.

“Do I bother you?” Momo tried, a little bit nervous about this weird turn of events. She could simply step back but her feet refused to move. As if this bubble was warm, the sound couldn’t get in, they could relax and no anger could take place inside. _If only I took some salty peanuts with me_ , thought Momo.

“You talk too much and ask too much.” Mina breathed with her mouth. Momo noticed and smiled. For once, they broke eye contact. The blond acted like nothing was going on in the atmosphere but it was doomed. Mina knows how people work and for a second she saw curiosity inside Momo’s eyes, surprise even. She exhaled, walked around her car to reach the handle but before she got in, her dark orbs did not fail to watch Momo walk away.

When Momo reached back the Skyline, Nayeon had straighten her back. There was no doubt: those words about to come out from Nayeon’s mouth would slap her hard on the face. Momo had a mother already, an absent one but if only the mechanic could stick to her role it would avoid many fights. She slipped a hand into her long blond hair before pulling a cigarette out of its stack.

“We've been looking for you for a while to talk, and what are you doing? Flirting with the contestants?” Nayeon had such a frustrated smile on the corner of his lips that it made Momo extremely tense.

“I’ll ride for you but stop being my mom, I swear it’s fucking annoying.” Momo had her index pointed towards the mechanic. “I don’t need no advice.” She whispered, detached herself from the car and walked away to smoke a bit. It’s been a while since someone gave her orders. She wanted to race, to win, to feel the adrenaline. And maybe, she hoped to meet with the Mitsubishi owner once again, the next race.

Childish dreams but she had to focus. Momo needed money to help her father, to give him what he deserved. A good sushi restaurant.

*****

Nayeon left Momo in the garage. The Japanese woman was able to take the Subaru Impreza home without exchanging a word with her future compatriots. Although they now had an oral contract, Nayeon was filled with doubts. These doubts were fueled by an inexorable fear that the new recruit's attention would be on Mina Myoui.

“I know what you're thinking, it's not worth it.” Dahyun patted the mechanic on her shoulder as she yawned, closing the metal blind in the garage after entering. Inside she had to catch some documents to update them the next day. The thud of the metal hitting the ground didn’t made Nayeon's flinch.

“She may know how to drive, but I don't want to waste my energy telling her to calm down. We know very well how these kind of drivers end up.” Looking at the low houses, she observed every point of light. A few windows here and there remained on. Inside, some had to ensure their future by working hard, just like Nayeon. Momo had to behave properly or it would create friction.

“And how do they end up?” Dahyun was already at the Skyline, hand on the handle with an interrogative look towards Nayeon. The taller woman shook her face before biting her lip. “I see.” Dahyun sighed before getting inside the vehicle. The door slammed and this time Nayeon jumped slightly. 

The question was quite different. Mina was a game changer.


	4. before the race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking 3 whole months to update. I've been weirdly busy lately but thinking about writing everyday. Thank you for your patience, don't forget to leave kuddos to support my work and to leave a comment to give me strenght !!

Since their first meeting, Momo hadn’t been able to arrive on time yet this day for their first training she made it, avoiding Nayeon’s scolding. It must have been barely eight o'clock in the morning, Nayeon yawned and stretched her arms towards the clear sky. Dahyun was already checking the route after delineating the correct trail Momo had to follow. The sun was about to burn the concrete as well as the gravel, the weather could get heavy anytime soon.

"Miracle, she's on time." It's hard for the older of the duo to stay awake. Last night had been restless, some nightmares had disturbed her sleep. The same nightmares, on a loop. Nayeon never talked about it, less she talked about it more she could focus on anything but what happened a year ago.

Momo closed the door from her Subaru, eyes looking at the circuit. The place was ideal to train the drifts, to learn the mastery of the handbrake as well as the gear box. Momo made no secret of her apprehension, her jaw kept clenching. Despite her experience, she used to drive through the mazes of the city or the hill. This forgotten factory was unfamiliar. This place seemed perfect, it was undeniable but she also realized that diligence had to be the order of the day.

"We're going to start slowly, today we're teaching you how to manage speed in narrow roads." Without a single hello, Nayeon had approached, hands hidden inside her pockets. As usual, she wore overalls. The only striking difference was that her hair was tied up and she was wearing a cap. Under her overalls we could guess a tank top in anticipation of the hot weather. "Do you feel like you're ready for this?" She asked, while Momo laughed.

"Hello first." The remark came to sting Nayeon, but it had the impact of waking her up. She stared at the novice before approaching the Subaru Impreza wrx sti. Without asking the owner's consent, she opened the hood to check the condition of the machine. Her feet then hit the tires to check the pressure, and then finally it was the inside that sifted through her gaze. This silence wasn’t appreciated. Momo felt a certain judgment in the lack of words. Of course she had to gain her trust, Momo wasn’t an expert about a cars good condition or not for a race but for some unclear reasons Nayeon had her ways to get on her nerves just by breathing.

"So? Satisfied?” Her hand tapped the hood to attract the attention of the garage owner who was leaning inside. She recoiled to get out of the vehicle and crossed the eye of the future driver. Dahyun watched the conversation as she cleaned her hands from a cloth after she finished demarcating the course with chalk. The personalities of Nayeon and Momo would most often ignite a strong explosion that might set fire to anything approaching them. Dahyun wasn't going to get bored anytime soon.

“For today it’s okay, but once we’re done we’ll have to bring some important changes to your car.” Nayeon tried her best to use a smooth voice, hiding her hot temper. _Impressive_ , thought Dahyun. Momo had to agree, indeed her car was nothing like those she saw at the race and if she wanted to win money for her father, she had to bite her tongue and know her boundaries. It was so hard for such an independent and stubborn woman to actually set up rules to herself. But for how long will this do the trick ?

“Let’s get it started, I’m already bored.” One last tap on the Subaru’s hood and she got back inside, driving slowly towards the line. Meanwhile Dahyun was back to the starting line, waving at Momo to greet her.

“There’s white demarcation on the ground, follow them slowly until you’re back here. You better know your surroundings first unless you want to smash your car.” Dahyun’s voice was loud for Momo to listen.

“Shouldn’t I wear a helmet ?” Momo’s voice rose but it made both Nayeon and Dahyun laugh. It didn’t really made her laugh, not at all. It was a serious matter, yet those two supposedly professionals were mocking her. _“Calm down Momo.”_ She inhaled and exhaled.

“Just go already!” Nayeon was drying her tears. The Subaru speeded up, going past them cracking their best laughs. In the world of illegal races there was nothing such as : helmets, or anything to make them feel secure. People didn’t care, their fuel was adrenaline and adrenaline was about flirting with the limits. Everybody knew it and Momo had to get used to it and fast. While driving slowly through the huge pillars and under the old fabric’s roof, different thoughts crossed her mind. Most of them were words from her mother, the numerous arguments about racing. How dangerous it could get.

“Focus!” Momo told to herself. The most she speeded up, the loudest her mother’s voice kept ringing in the back of her brain. Her skull was pounding. Her hands could crush the steering wheel if she kept on letting those thoughts taking over her concentration. The first lap felt like eternity, Nayeon and Dahyun went from laughter to confusion within minutes.

“Did you get lost or something ?” The first to check on Momo was the eldest. Hands on the hood, head behind the open window, she wanted to make sure everything was alright. Even at slow speed nobody took ten minutes to finish this circuit. “Do you feel ready or do you need some time ?” Nayeon’s sudden concern relaxed Momo. She stopped griping the steering wheel, shaking her head before looking up at the sky. A shaky breath got out of her mouth, the sun was blinding already.

“I was trying to fusion with my surroundings.” Momo’s voice had this tint of sarcasm that made Nayeon roll her eyes. Dahyun had to bite her lip not to start again and end up with stomach aches from laughing too much.

“Jokes aside, I’m ready.” The delivery girl side glanced Nayeon, a weird feeling building inside her stomach. A question was once again burning her lips, a single and unique question she had to keep for another time.

“Go to the starting line and amaze us!”

And Momo did amaze the duo. The first three laps were disastrous but as the sun followed its daily course, the Subaru gained fluidity and started to break records. The drifts became smoother, the precision a little bit better but Momo still had some issues with speed. She was too aggressive, eager to rush and this could be dangerous in narrow curves without any safety barriers.

“If only you could teach her, take the wheel and-” Dahyun got so excited over their new partner that she almost forgot about Nayeon’s fear. Her last words luckily got silenced by the roaring sound from the tired Subaru coming back from its last glorious lap.

“You drove like the police was behind your ass.” Nayeon mocked, showing off her bunny teeth. Momo was torn between finding it disgustingly cute or annoying.

“Am I here to win races or for a recreational outing ?” The driver bit back before getting out of her car. The tires were used up. The hood was on fire but some proud feeling embraced her heart. Her mother’s voice was long gone and forgotten after that first intense teaching lesson.

“Before focusing on the speed you must master your angles and when to hit or not the pedal.” Nayeon warned. The previous spill of words from Dahyun seemed to have no impact in her authoritative mood. Yes, she was craving to take the wheel and show Momo what’s the real deal but she couldn’t, not now, not until she stops having nightmares. “There is a timing for everything, here 15% of your speed wasn’t put in a good use. Dahyun will give you some advices behind the wheel next time.” Her voice tone wasn’t soft, it could slice the hardest metal but Momo kept her mouth shut. The sun was getting hotter, the ground could burn their skin. No use to start another round of fight and make it worse.

“I’m dehydrated, you got a bottle of water?” Momo retorted, acting like a stubborn child. Nayeon rolled her eyes and took a bottle of water from the freezer, throwing at Momo that caught it in the air. She was already out the Subaru to check on the engine. Her stomach was growling.

“Chinese ? I’m hungry.” Dahyun's voice came to relax the other two women who needed to eat and breathe out their weird moods. The sun was becoming unbearable and changes had to be made to the Subaru to prepare it for illegal racing.

*****

Chaeyoung was waiting for a response from Momo. Even calling her best friend on her cell phone lead to nothing but to the combox. She used to wait for her in a shopping alley. They had their habits, took the same table every Friday before planning their weekend. Although it was only Tuesday, Momo hadn't responded for a while to her texts, which didn't require too much effort to be honest. A loud grunt left her lips, her body burning under the warm sun. Bottom sat on a chair, legs stretched brimming on the sidewalk a woman yelled at her “The street ain’t yours!” But Chaeyoung just grinned, eyes closed behind her sun glasses.

“What is she doing ?” She whispered to herself. Momo wasn’t good at ghosting.

It went on for four days. At the garage the Subaru had major customs. The valves got changed to increase the power, Nayeon had to change the water pump for the car to cool down faster than before. Her experience was welcomed and Momo learned two or three tips about tuning. The leader of the trio didn’t fear getting dirty. She had spent hours working in the space between the car’s body and the hard ground. Any little change she supervised was done to give the Subaru more power and better performances at cooling down. It wasn’t unusual for an engine to break because the system gets too hot. Nayeon herself had learned it the hard way and spend hours crying over long lost runs when she started racing.

“So, what’s your story ?” Momo was wearing a cap, showing off her sharp jawline. Nayeon was tightening one last rod, her face suddenly peeking out from the car’s bumper. Their eyes met.

“Does it matter to know about my past, do you want to write my biography ?” Her voice had no particular emotion. She had spent the last five hours trying to fix the last pieces and she was craving for some Burger.

“What if ? Is you life interesting enough ?” Momo retorted, eating some chips while her hands got sticky from the oil and salt. She licked her fingers in front of Nayeon’s eyes. It was gross.

“You seemed nicer when you kept your mouth shut.” Nayeon pulled herself out of the car’s body, pushing hard with her hands against the bumper. Her back was pressed against an old skateboard she fixed to make it more comfortable for her back. Once up she washed her hands to the metallic sink.

“For once I was trying to be nice, make an effort.” The youngest sighed, not really caring about Nayeon’s mood. It’s been a full week now and she got used to it. The sun was slowly setting down, orange bathing her pale skin. Somewhere in the city, people were having fun with her dad’s money. Those people must rot in Hell, Momo thought. The sun was gnawing at her skin, eating with its warmness her complexion and deep down, she thought about those bastards burning.

“I’ve heard about your father.” Nayeon started, coming closer. Her eyes followed Momo’s eye sight. A police car was making rounds a bit further on the main road. It wasn’t Jihyo.

“How do you-” But the delivery girl got cut by Nayeon’s logical mind.

“We live in the same town, I saw the broken windows and kinda got the clue.” Silence fell between both of them. Dahyun was gone already, she had made her shift early enough to go spend time with friends. She had a life while Nayeon was more a : I-stay-in-my garage girl. She left Korea to build this and this was her home. Despite Dahyun’s encouragements, what happened a year ago transformed the garage owner into a grumpy bunny. People ? Annoying.

“Smart.” Momo was faking amazement, using a childish tone. Nayeon closed her eyes, hoping for calm and serenity, which was barely possible with a soul like Momo. In the silence, the Japanese woman had a strong aura and Nayeon never loved people taking space. They had to work hand in hand but it wasn’t easy.

“He got robbed. He lost everything.” Momo started. Her voice tone changed drastically. Nayeon’s brows furrowed and she checked on her new teammate. “I want to win money to give him a second chance.”

Nayeon hummed, closed her eyes and let the sun spread its last warm sunrays against her skin. At least she could trust Momo for now, she had a purpose. The only problem was her bad habits ; women, stubbornness and sarcasm. 

*****

“You’re pretty busy now that you’ve lost your job at your father’s restaurant.” Chaeyoung was chewing on her hamburger. They both went for a good fat meal in the best burger fast-food of the town. It was one of their usual meeting. This spot was nice, the retro vibe and Elvis songs were entertaining. Some students went there after school to grab something to eat but at night time, it wasn’t too crowded. Their voices could rest and speak without any need to shout. Food was great too, generous. The smell made Momo’s stomach growl as she took a first huge bite. She threw a death glare towards her friend, munching until she could articulate some words while Jailhouse from Elvis Presley was playing in the background.

“Life’s diverse, we go to parties and I’m… looking for a new job.” A lie. Momo kept eating to avoid bringing out the fact that she did fell into the trap. For now, Chaeyoung couldn’t know about her little illegal business going on. Her best-friend had her fair share with cars and she’d lose it if she learned that the little dark head she cared about the most chose to put her life on the line. But unfortunately for her, Chaeyoung had a 7th sense and could smell her lies from miles away.

“I’m not convinced.” The youngest was smart. She may not be able to let her feelings out in the open yet, she was pretty good at asking questions and digging into people. That’s what attracts women, this intelligence flowing through clever words. “You’re hiding something.” Another bite. The night fell and they were about to stroll down the streets, hoping to have some fun at some random bar and go home in the morning.

“I’m not. Sometimes we get busy, sometimes we don’t. Just say you miss me already.” Momo’s grin wasn’t enough persuade the smart girl. Chaeyoung felt that something was going on. She had a very bad feeling about any kind of agreement Momo made with those two girls she met weeks ago and her intuition never failed her.

“I don’t want to lose you, that’s all. But being your best friend also means that I care.” Maybe Chaeyoung did it on purpose but some sadness tainted her words. Momo’s lie did hurt her since they used to be transparent towards each other. Maybe she was wrong and nothing was going on but for someone that did trust her guts and hardly got signals wrong, yes, she felt hurt.

“Listen, my father lost his job, his money, got robbed!” Momo’s anger was almost clutching her heart, squeezing it tight. She had to race, she had to help him, she had to. “What else can I do ?” Her lips quivered. Heartbreak hotel was now playing, pitying the woman and bathing her into dramatic sadness. She almost gave up on eating, eyes gazing at the food. The anger nearly beat her voracious stomach.

“Get a job that doesn’t involve illegal races and death ?” Chaeyoung pointed out, eyes wide open, bewildered.

“It’s not easy. I know your bro-”

“Don’t!” The sudden shift in the air brought an uncomfortable silent fight. Momo could sometimes be clumsy, show nothing but strong stubbornness and hurt without thinking twice about words and their meanings. Chaeyoung dropped her half eaten hamburger on the plate, cleaning her fingers silently. Momo shouldn’t have brought the subject.

“Listen, I’m sorry.” Jaw clenched, Momo didn’t intend to bring a sensitive subject on the table. Everybody has their own demons, fears and their own past. Life and death work together, fair and unfairness too. “What I’m trying to tell you, it’s that everything is under control.” But her voice sounded defeated.

“That’s what we all say, Momo.” Slowly, the anger died down. Momo was able to finish her burger when the music switched to Bette Davis Eyes from Kim Carnes. Relaxed, she knew Chaeyoung was too kind, too kind for someone like her. “Just tell me when you go race, I don’t want to feel anxious every night.” Those final words lead to an agreement between them two. The night could start again, hearts feeling lighter after an honest talk.

“Roppongi ?” Momo asked as they stood up and left, leaving money on the table. The night was young. But youth was easy to take away.

Roppongi was the place to go whenever you wanted to meet new people and blend into an ocean of strangers. Known for its diversity it was easy to find a man or woman to finish the night with, no matter if their intentions were good or bad, the only key word was : fun. Little by little, this area expanded itself to appeal more public, more people into its streets and residences. The new look of this district attract, not only the Japanese people but foreigners, the rich and the middle class.

Chaeyoung and Momo both sank into the nightlife of this district. Chaeyoung’s yellow car didn’t go unnoticed in front of one of the coolest nightclub in town. Proud smile on her face, she made her way inside the club, Momo following her closely.

“It’s already full, we only hit midnight.” Bodies pressed together, it was already too hot inside. The girls found a spot near the bar to order some drinks. From there they could check if they knew some heads. “I’m not sure I will be able to go on all night.” Momo was waiting for her beer, eyes focused on the Dj. He wore a snapback with a Hawaiian shirt. People in front of the decks kept jumping, losing themselves over vibrations and repetitive waves of retro techno.

“Got some appointment tomorrow morning ?” Chaeyoung asked, looking at some girls kissing. She wrinkled her nose before meeting Momo’s eyes. Seriousness was written on her forehead, a rare sight to catch in a night club.

“As crazy as it sounds I gotta go check my Sub’, my car got some new changes and I’m excited to see the result and bite the asphalt!” A smile crossed her lips, one of those rare smiles you can only display out of passion. Chaeyoung wanted this to stop, now, before it went too far. But Momo’s smile meant the world. She’d rather be supportive than a bad friend, a good advice is always better than an argument.

“I hope you’d give me a ride.” Chaeyoung snorted before a girl appeared from the compact crowd to whisper against her ear. It’s as if she was waiting for them to halt in their conversation to let herself be seen.

“Or _you_ can give me a ride.” Momo was biting her lip to prevent from laughing, looking at her friend being the first prey tonight. Chaeyoung had red cheeks, unprepared for such a fast proposition. Eyes seeking for an absent help, she quickly understood that she couldn’t rely onto her long time best friend.

“Oh well yeah- tonight I’m not feeling it, you know…” She tried her best, biting her lip while the beautiful woman had those piercing eyes. She was European, probably French and was the personification of those lovely ladies you’d read about in romantic books. “But we can talk!” The foreigner found her absolutely cute, stumbling on her words. Yes, Chaeyoung used to get women but that one was something else. Momo hurried her friend to go talk in a quieter place with the girl, promising she’d be there and won’t give up on her.

After her beer she went for Yuzushu. The crowd never weakened. Momo had let her thoughts wander, she could feel the handbrake against the palm of her hand, she could perfectly picture the track from the old factory. The beat made her heart race, thoughts merging one after another. The adrenaline made her head spin. Soon, a face appeared on her mind : Mina’s. This girl was a whole mystery, ethereal yet playing with fire. Momo recalled perfectly well how people would look at the girl, as if they were hungry and fascinated and to be honest, she wasn’t a good example either. She finished her drink, playing with the ice cubes melting against the cold glass.

That’s when she tried hard to go back on earth that she met eyes with Hyejeong.

“Shit!” Jaw clenched, she tried to run away from her ex-girlfriend. Unfortunately Hyejeong was determined to catch her. It was ridiculous, they both found themselves stuck in a hallway falling into some people kissing each other with heavy tongues and obscene groping.

“If you want to talk just call me!” Momo almost whined, showing a very childish side.

“You never answer!” Hyejeong was already desperate to have a real talk.

“Write me a later then! I don’t care, but not tonight!” Hands inside her dark hair, Momo closed her eyes while asking her ex to just go away.

“Don’t be dramatic now, just don’t! It is useless Momo, it is childish.” Hyejeong tried to talk some sense out of her ex-girlfriend but Momo was being all stubborn. Since their breakup it was impossible to complete a sentence without one of them screaming or running away.

“You’ve been the dramatic one for weeks, I’m done now.” Feet finally rooted into the ground, Momo looked up at Hyejeong. She didn’t look mad, just sad and a bit desperate to lead a conversation between them too. The couple next to them stopped kissing to attend the little show. “Go the fuck away, what are you looking at ?!” Momo yelled before they both quickly left, almost tripping over each other. A sigh escaped her lips, the alcohol didn’t help to focus.

“I’m not here to get you back, I’m here for a face to face apologize.” Hyejeong tried to catch Momo’s hands but the youngest was quick to react, stepping back.

“You broke my trust. I mean, you broke my heart.” Momo’s tears were visible now. Maybe her feelings did fade, it happened weeks ago and her heart had time to heal a bit but the worst was losing a friend. “I don’t even know if I can be friends with you again, your dishonesty…” Her lower lip almost bled out of anger. Momo wanted to go away, keep on living without facing her ex now.

“I have been the worst. I know it and an apologize won’t fix anything.” Hyejeong gave up on coming closer and rested her back against the dirty pinkish wall, neons bathing her face with a blue light. “I’m just sincerely sorry okay.” She breathed out while Momo laughed.

“Fine, be sorry. Now leave me alone.” Momo’s voice was so cold and unwelcoming that it forced Hyejeong to take a break and respect her desire to be alone. She opened the door, loud electro gushing in before it became a muffled sound again. Momo was feeling cold, stolen. Even if the night started to become boring, it didn’t have to turn this way.

→  ** Chaeng ** **01:24**

**I’m outside for now if you’re looking for me, probably will leave soon we can meet up around 2 to say goodbye if u’re still with the girl.**

*****

Nayeon lost sleep a year ago. She’d usually spend the night thinking about her old white care still under repair. Small drops of rain had started to fall. The warm vapors of the lukewarm ground made a fine fog rise while Nayeon waited standing in the middle of the road. The sun was still hiding on the horizon and only a thin blue layer bordered the sky. The itching need to smoke a cigarette was there, she clenched her fist hard enough to dig her nails inside her palm, the pain erasing this urge.

Suddenly, the sound of a roaring car was heard. The headlights lit up Nayeon's body as she found herself in the middle of the wet road. The boy getting out of the car had red hair, a scar on his arcade and seemed confused about being invited by the mechanic at dawn. He slammed the car door before approaching the former driver. His soles were crushing the puddles that had formed on the pavement.

“Well, what do you want from me ?” His eyes met Nayeon's slim figure. The women seemed to reflect, back facing the road when at last a first flight of birds could be seen, like a black net crossing the sky.

“I need your help for something Taeyong.”


	5. First dance with the ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo attends her first illegal race. Nayeon is stuck in the past and Mina seems to be trapped.

The D-Day was approaching. Momo was looking at the night lights from one of Tokyo’s rooftops. There was some clouds high above her head but no sign of rain. A small breeze played with her long hair, eyes looking at the horizon. Tokyo had never felt familiar from above, only those streets she could drive had a taste of home. Kyoto was becoming a far memory. She had friends here, but only a few. Chaeyoung was her anchor just like her father. Both formed a duo she couldn’t be separated from. Nayeon and Dahyun added themselves through the weeks, it was easier to get a warm feeling towards the car seller than the mechanic; Miss Im.

A heavy sigh left her lungs, she forgot her cigarettes that night. A forced purge but breathing fresh air helped to feel alive. Tomorrow she’d run her first race, she’d put her first step in this madness, hoping she’d be able to cumulate enough cash to save her father’s business.

She could imagine the hard wheel under her fingers tips, how her muscles worked whenever she had to make a spin on a tight curve. The pressure under her feet while she sped up. She closed her eyes, hands moving in the air, slowly at first until perfectly choreographed and abrupt moves included themselves in a natural dance. Driving was an art. One mistake and death would welcome you with a flamboyant smile. The winner knows the circuits, knows their car, knows how to use the adrenaline right and adjust the course whenever a surprise happens.

Momo opened her eyes. The finish line was impossible to picture.

*****

“Hello pretty girl ?” It was an unexpected visit but Jeongyeon came early in the morning to say a quick hello. Her Porsche was shining all in gold under the first rays of light.

“Nice of you to compliment me at seven in the morning.” Nayeon was cleaning her hands, eyes still on the car she had to repair for a client. It wasn’t urgent but knowing it came from the son of a deputy was enough for the girl to hurry a bit. “What’s up ?” Finally an eye contact and Jeonyeon walked inside the garage. Nothing new, some boxes from deliveries here and there but Dahyun didn’t start before eight.

“I have a new tournament soon. Mind full, there is a lot of sponsors that want to collaborate, I am not used to it yet.” The youngest chuckled, obviously a bit nervous to be greeted by so much recognition.

“Life seems to be good to you. Lucky!” Nayeon said qui a cheeky smile while opening the car’s door to sit inside, turning on the engine. Both listened closed to the roaring sound, there was still something off, as if a little stone was trapped inside the hood. “I checked everything...” She started again the engine, the same exact sound but it did diminished after some adjustments earlier.

“Tonight is her first race then ?” Everybody knew about the new driver. Momo’s name was on the list, it did attract more people to know that a newbie was about to prove herself that night. “How do you feel ? She’s ready ?” Jeongyeon made herself home and opened the hood to check herself the problem. She took the closest gloves she could find to avoid burning herself against the burning metal. It wasn’t unusual for both of them to work together, just to give a hand.

“At first I thought we made a mistake, she was driving like a savage. But in a short span she softened her moves, learned to use the break… I guess she had it in her veins.” The mechanic scrunched her nose, making Jeongyeon laugh. It did cost a lot for Nayeon to spill the truth. “I guess she’s going to be alright, probably not first but she can impress.” Now both bending above the hood, their minds couldn’t focus properly.

“Tell me if you need anything alright ? I saw Jihyo yesterday and a police patrol. They were checking an area near the race’s spot.” It was a total coincidence but Jeongyeon happened to go back home and noticed a patrol of three cars checking a vast area near the airport, close enough from tonight’s race. “I don’t think they know but I wanted to tell you.” One hand against Nayeon’s shoulder for a pat and she sighed, stepping away from the black Audi.

“They have spotters that will make discreet rounds during the day until night falls, as always. Those guys are crazy, they know their jobs anyways.” Nayeon didn’t feel concerned much. Those races brought back so much money that they could hire people to keep an eye on them. Until now, whenever the police caught their illegal races, it had almost always been too late. Nayeon only got caught twice for the hundred races she had participated.

“Check the valves, I believe there might be some dust inside the compressor.” Jeongyeon had a sudden illumination and Nayeon snapped her fingers. Sun was pursuing its course, bathing the open garage with more light.

*****

It was not unusual to see Dahyun at the police station. Her father was the head chief of a whole brigade. Jihyo was under his command and both of course, would sometimes meet at the office. Mister Kim asked for his daughter, they could have meet in a coffee shop yet it seemed urgent. He knew his daughter worked in a garage and never suspected any illegal affair going on, thank God would say Nayeon that wasn’t ready to lose her job either.

“My sweet girl, you’re here.” His voice was soft. For such an important man in the area, he never looked intimidating. As far as Dahyun knew, mister Kim was seen as a good man only doing his duty. “I wish we could meet more often but we both seem pretty busy, right ?” They both hugged each other. In reality, Dahyun missed living with her family but since her parents divorced, she chose to move alone in the city to become more independent. She had enough cash to live and even if it was a surprising choice to become a car seller, her parents have always been proud.

“I still try to call you often, you almost never pick up!” Dahyun teased, knowing her father always called back. They both sat at his office. The window was opaque and the sun from the outside could barely warm any skin. Everything looked old, piles of cases taking dust, old diplomas hanging on the yellow walls. “I really am so close to come here with a paint bucket and paint those walls in white, it hurts my eyes.” Dahyun sighed, looking around while mister Kim probably didn’t noticed the walls becoming yellow through the years.

“Don’t bother, I think they will make some renovations soon.” He was looking at one file, it was hidden under a heavy box that seemed to be the cleanest object in this room. An employee must have put it there minutes ago. “Here, it is for your mother.” Dahyun took the plastic file holder, reading the title : DIVORCE.

“You didn’t sign ?” There was no signature and the date was coming close. It would take ages if her father didn’t make a choice. “It’s torture, for both of you.” Dahyun frowned, once again feeling sorry that they chose to part ways. But her mother had her reasons, he couldn’t go against a divorce if happiness could be the result of it all.

“Trust me, I wish I had the courage but I am a coward.” There was nothing but sadness inside mister Kim’s eyes. They both shared another warm hug, wishing this story would end well for everybody, her mother, her father, her brother and herself.

“Take your time, just don’t hurt her too much… Okay ?”

Dahyun walked out of her father’s office, sharing some smile’s with other cops she often met at the station. She reached the outside, sun hitting her face but some clouds seemed heavy. It could have been a bad omen for tonight but they didn’t seem to go towards Haneda.

There was a woman waiting near the road. In front of the police office there was parking spots and that person was probably waiting for a friend. Dahyun shouldn’t have cared but she knew the silhouette. It was Mina Myoui.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t waiting for you.” Dahyun got chills. She probably didn’t notice it but Mina must have seen her before turning her back, she wasn’t a Medium. The car seller stepped closer until they were close enough to have a talk, both eyeing the road. “How are you, Dahyun ?” Mina’s voice wasn’t malicious at all. It was an honest and real question.

“I feel alright, what about… you ?” The talk was a little bit awkward but it soon vanished to become familiar.

“I am doing fine, just a bit mad today.” There wasn’t a laugh nor any sign of anger in her stable voice. Mina has always been able to control her emotions which used to amaze the youngest.

“Mad ?” Dahyun looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

“Let’s say that someone tried to control me and you know how much I hate it.” It was sharp words but nothing personal. Dahyun knew how to make the difference. She had a light spirit and wasn’t easy to unsettle.

“I believe you already found a solution for your problem ?” It wasn’t a real question because it was obvious that Mina was good at strategy. She would always find a way to reach her goals. Their eyes met while a car slowed down right in front of them. A cloud hid the sun, a breeze of cold hair hitting Dahyun’s face. Mina just smiled, not giving any answer before stepping inside a black Jaguar F-Type. The woman driving was insanely pretty. She never saw her before.

“Bye!” Dahyun tried, hoping for an echo and Mina looked back at her once inside the vehicle. She mouthed a bye before leaving the area at the speed of light, next to the driver’s seat.

*****

Night was falling.

Nayeon was arms crossed, looking at the orange circle disappear behind the houses. Its orange sunlight bathing her face, expression: worried. She couldn’t stop thinking about those words she exchanged with Taeyong. She couldn’t get rid of the soaking rain sensation on her cold skin. She took a deep breath. Day after day, she kept on making the same mistakes and for what ? It wasn’t clear anymore. It wasn’t clear at all. Air filled her lungs, a billion of little needles pricking her insides. Tears formed on the corner of her eyes. One night changed her whole life, every sunset felt like a stab right into the chest.

I have to focus on the race, she told herself. At that same moment, an engine roared. A black Jaguar F-Type parked in front of the garage. Nayeon didn’t expect any visit, even less from a stranger but when she saw who was on the passenger seat, her heart stopped for a second. She became pale.

The girl behind the steering wheel stayed inside the car but when Mina came out from the passenger seat, Nayeon had only a second to compose herself and act unbothered, as she always did.

“Aren’t you tired of wanting to control me ?” Mina’s words came like slaps. It always was a slap since Nayeon couldn’t behave. “You can’t, Nayeon, you’re putting energy into something useless.” The youngest came close enough to make the mechanic’s heart drop. Mina was beautiful, the last orange sunrays embracing her white skin. She was ethereal. For a moment her hand burned from the souvenir of a touch, a single stroke against this soft skin she used to feel.

“It’s for you.” Her voice was a whisper. Despite her cold face, her voice couldn’t make it out powerful. Their eyes met, she got lost into this gaze full of anger. Anger towards herself, it hurts.

“It’s not for me.” Mina shook her face, slowly and a bitter smile braved her lips. “It’s for you. Let it go.” It was an order. One Nayeon should listen to but it was too hard. The sun disappeared and the girl inside the car didn’t show any impatience. She was there, as if it was her role to drive around the famous miss Myoui.

“How can I heal if I worry about you ?” Nayeon chuckled but hid a cry in the process. She looked away, closing her eyes. It was so hard yet so easy to voice out her weaknesses when Mina was around. But something broke in a million pieces and Nayeon kept trying to pick them back one by one to find herself again.

“You’ll start healing the day you’ll start worrying about you, not me.” Mina’s anger was still there, so intense she could implode. But she knew Nayeon, she had some keys that none of her friends had. Mina knows Nayeon. This fact was the whole difference. “It’s the last time.” A last warning before she walked away, got back inside the car and sighed. The girl next to her looked at Nayeon through the window. She was pretty but definitely a friend of Mina that she never saw before.

Nayeon was late for the race.

Momo was nervous. Dahyun tried to handle the small crises but gave up, calling Nayeon numerous times. No response. “Shit! Where is she ?!” The Subaru Impreza wrx sti attracted people. It was a nice car, entirely customized with the number nine on it. The yellow sponsor’s name gave the car a pretty nice design. But Momo couldn’t enjoy the music nor the euphoria when the main specialist wasn’t there. She noticed Mina, fifteen minutes ago but didn’t even had the will to start a chit-chat. First, because she was too anxious and second, because a beautiful woman kept following her up-close. “Lord, where are you ?!” The driver could hear Dahyun through the phone, trying to catch Nayeon’s voice despite the loud music blasting in the huge garage. A minute later, Nayeon showed up, hands inside her pockets.

“You came with your car ?” Dahyun was confused since Nayeon hated driving. But Jeongyeon’s head showed up in the crowd, she got the clue.

“Let’s start with a hello, and the race will start in twenty minutes so breathe.” The mechanic found Mina too, showing off her new equipment. Her Mistubishi Lancer Evolution was shining, as if it already won the race.  
  


“You asked Taeyong to disqualify her, I’ve heard.” Dahyun started, not even surprised with the frosty hello. “We’ll talk about it later, Momo is absolutely nervous so please do something.” It was hard to look away from Mina being the perfect butterfly she was, if they knew she’d mostly would spread her wings like a crow. Nayeon took a deep breath, nodding. She headed towards the Subaru, greeting a pretty edgy Momo.

“How do you feel ?” Their eyes met and Momo wouldn’t admit it, but she felt a bit more relaxed now. She scraped her throat, biting onto her lip.

“Fine, of course. Just hoping I’ll… I’ll make it.” She said.

“Wow, where did miss Confident go ?” Nayeon chuckled, mind trying to focus on the present time. “Listen. First races are the most difficult, because we know nothing but once behind the wheel you’ll love the adrenaline.” Those were the best advices Nayeon could give to her new racer. She patted Momo’s shoulder, an awkward attempt to make her feel okay, not sure it worked. The sushi delivery girl nodded, taking deep breaths. She could remember the feeling of the wheel under her palms again, the curves, it became a mantra to empty her mind, to free herself from stress.

“And Momo.” Nayeon’s voice rang like a far memory. “Fear isn’t an enemy.” Fear isn’t an enemy, yes, fear isn’t an enemy, she thought. It could be a good drive, it keeps people ready for any eventuality.

All the contestants had to present themselves behind the wheel. There was white lines traced with paint spray cans in the garage where the ten racers had to wait. Some engines were already roaring, while Momo kept quiet. Nayeon’s advice didn’t leave her mind, she found the force to focus on the road only. She was gripping the wheel, neon lights drawing the outline of her lips, half of her face in the shadows. Tayeong’s car was on the first line, she was fourth and Mina eighth. The gap wasn’t big but a bad start could kill the whole race. “You do this for you father. You do this for your family.” But another thought was digging inside her skull, emerging from the depth of her heart. It made its way towards her brain to for a particular thought : “I do this because I love racing.”

A woman cat walked her way towards the garage’s open door to lift up a race flag. Momo didn’t even focus on her face, no contestants did. Their eyes were looking at the black and white flag, feet reading to press the accelerator once it’d go down. Everything went on a slow motion, the woman lowered the flag and a white fog was left inside the garage with loud cheers following the car’s departure.

The first curve was easy to take. Minami Honmoku wasn’t hard to cross from the warehouse. The racers couldn’t reach their limits yet when they took the Honmoku line towards Haneda airport. The most risky part was : the airport itself, with the police. Momo was third. She kept a constant eye behind her when she crossed the Minato red crossed hospital, if she had an accident there it would be a fucking disaster. She couldn’t see Mina’s car. Soon, the cars took another path detached from the highway to avoid catching the police’s eye right after Yokohama’s Bay Bridge. A quick drive full of adrenaline through the Honmoku line, enough to make Momo scream out of adrenaline inside her Subaru. “Oh shit!” She couldn’t stop saying, looking right in front of her eyes, heart racing.

Nayeon, Dahyun and Jeongyeon took Dahyun’s car to reach Haneda’s airport with the skyline. They were following the race through the phone, spotters keeping the update with funny comments, crazy ones. Nayeon was hiding the weird feeling squeezing her chest. Jeongyeon and Dahyun were on the front seats, she could hide her thoughts. Long ago, she was the one driving. Those lights would hit her face, she’d take Yokohama’s Bay Bridge full speed, never thinking about braking. Never. She didn’t race with the Toyota corolla on those roads, she’d always go for Dahyun’s choice or most of the time; the skyline when it had better impulse.

“Momo is fifth now, I believe Mina took the opportunity she is second now, behind Taeyong. It happened towards Tsurumitsubasa Bridge. It’s a three way, it must have been a fight. Lord I wish I could see!” Jeongyeon laughed, honestly missing those races yet she knew, she’d never risk her life ever again for some money. She’d rather stick on the right path. Nayeon shared a quick smile with her friend, arms crossed, eyes looking again at the road.

Mina was second. Nayeon closed her eyes, thinking about her face, her scent. Those nights Mina promised she’d never put her life on the line for some money. Those nights when Nayeon felt secure, the happiest. Thinking about her past made her breath heavy. The tip of fingers where touching her skin, nails slightly digging when she thought about her. Her smartness, her laugh, how much she loved their car rides. Mina was like an angel, an angel hiding so much more than any other normal human being. If Nayeon knew the Myoui’s earlier, would have it changed anything ? Would have she accepted the betrayal coming from the woman she used to share a bed with ? Mina was more than just a pretty face, she was the key from the underworld. Mina knew her power and loved playing with fire, but why ?

“Hey! Momo is back on the third place!” Dahyun was enjoying the race a bit too much, almost cutting the road from another car. “Oups! Sorry girls.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, genuinely happy that they maybe found their savior.

Momo could see the SAN-AI OIL from afar. Those huge round containers in front of Haneda’s airport. Soon she’d be above the Tama River, flying at the speed of light with her Subaru Impreza. She was insane for this, it was mostly linear but she had to take opportunities at each curves. Make sure she’d take advantage when the contestants would make mistakes. And she knew what was coming. They weren’t taking Tokyo’s highway once arrived at Haneda, nope. At the right moment, the spotters would open the gate and they’d hit the airport’s concrete. Tires on the cold airport ground, in between planes, racing for their lives towards a private warehouse.

Her whole body was shaking from adrenaline. She saw Taeyong taking the turn, leaving the highway and she did too. There, in between parked planes, driving at the speed of light, they fought. The Subaru Impreza wrx sti, the Nissan GT-R R35 and the Mitsubishi lancer evolution.

Mina wasn’t far, she could close the gap anytime. A little mistake from the Mitsubishi’s driver and she could win a place. Momo was focused, heart thumping. Their cars were slaloming between high pillars, avoiding planes and the craziest part was driving at 86 mph right under a plane’s heavy metallic structure. Momo never thought she’d find herself in an illegal race, able to hit the gravel next plane’s huge wheels. The three cars took the turned after FamilyMart to reach back the highway. The other contestants were in a fair distance but soon, the finish line would get bitten under her burning tires and Momo had to overrun Mina.

There wasn’t much kilometers left. The car was burning but Momo had to push it to its limits to steal the second place from the Mitsubishi. Through the radio, Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Nayeon thought that the final result was already plotted. It was nearly impossible to close the gap at such speed after Haneda’s airport.

But Momo took the opportunity. The last curve before the warehouse was narrow. Mina chose to slow down to take the turn smoothly and hopefully regain speed right after. She never thought Momo would have the guts to drift, not for a 90 degrees angle. The Subaru’s tires screeched on the ground, forcing Mina to stop. It happened in a second, she saw Momo’s blue spoiler mere centimeters from her car and disappear in full speed. Her heart was thumping, she had to press the pedal and drive but only to reach the third place. “Fuck!” A silent cuss, loud cheers soon to be heard under the wide warehouse, probably illegally rented for the night. 

She slammed her fist against the wheel. The newbie won yet, she was a newbie wanting to make a good impression too and she got outshone. She closed her eyes, breathed, straightened her back and saw her friend from Osaka coming closer, asking Mina to lower the car’s window.

“What happened ?” The Osakan asked with a large smile.

“I made a mistake.” Mina chuckled. She took a deep breath and opened the car’s door, slamming it without a sound behind her. The other girl was impressed at how fast she could cool down. They haven’t been friends for years but they never got into a fight mostly because Mina had an amazing self-control. Family issues hardens the heart unless a specific person called Nayeon gets in the way.

“What kind of mistake ?” Her friend asked.

“To underestimate the others.” Mina admitted with a smile, eyes looking for the Subaru Impreza’s owner. The runner-up was smiling, looking at the crowd, arms up to celebrate such a nice run for a first race. Mina checked if Nayeon was around but nothing, area: cleared.

“What if the real question is… you did underestimate her, more precisely ?” The taller of the two had a flirtatious tone but they were just friends. Night, cars, parties just brought the mood to be a bit more relaxed.

“Sana, stop with your idiocy. Thank you.” She pushed some people to make her way towards Momo. The new racer noticed Mina, a smirk on the corner of her lips.

“Surprised ?” Momo did not waste time to be full of herself. She had to, it was a boost for the next races and the money ? She could already give some to her father to pay the bills. A win for her, a win for her family. Her heart was beating fast, her mind had no anchor. She was happy, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

“More than surprised, I am interested.” Mina didn’t waste time to speak her thoughts. Momo made an ‘O’ with her mouth, walking away from the cheering and dancing crowd. She didn’t notice Dahyun moving her hand to get her attention. “But not in you, not in that way.”

“In what way ?” Momo wanted to light up a cigarette but thought that out of gallantry, she’d wait. Back against a pillar, eyes on the racer, she was curious. Nervousness almost left her system.

“I can’t tell you now, first you need to show me more of your skills.” Mina kept a fair distance between them. To avoid any tension while Sana started to mind her own business, looking for some alcohol. The two women could speak without curious ears.

“So much mystery. Why ?” If she could know now, Momo wouldn’t waste time. Mina was enough of a mystery. From Nayeon avoiding her yet seeking her attention, that stranger following her like it’s her shadow and this. It was enough.

“No, it’s not about mystery.” Mina chuckled while uncrossing her arms. She looked more relaxed than earlier, Momo liked that. “It’s about you getting mature.” It sounded like a pike. Momo laughed it off, arms still crossed while her eyes finally noticed Dahyun in the crowd, tapping her wrist.

“Once you think… I am mature enough, call me.” With her hand she mimicked a phone call, straightening her back to walk towards Dahyun. Momo wasn’t offended but didn’t like being insulted. Her ? Not mature ? If Mina’s had such a bad personality, she didn’t have time to loose.

“I don’t have your phone number.” Mina spoke before the new racer could flee.

“Do you want it ?” Momo teased, walking backwards with that forced smile Mina wanted to rip out of her face.

“No.”

“They are flirting.” Nayeon spoke.

“No they aren’t.” Dahyun replied.

“Of course they are.” Nayeon whined.

“Momo looks annoyed.” Dahyun shrugged while their new racer was making their way towards the duo.

“Fucking finally celebrating with the ones that made you! Thank you for your presence.” Nayeon bit with so much bitterness that Momo just huffed a laugh. “So, Myoui ?” She couldn’t restrain herself from asking. Knowing Mina, she had an idea inside her brain that was as complex as a labyrinth.

“I didn’t ask anything yet she called me “immature” can you believe it ?” Momo took a beer on the nearest table but Nayeon snapped it from her hand. She had to drive the Subaru back home later, the police was making rounds now and it would be stupid to get arrested for drinking alcohol.

“Yes we do but the thing is, be careful.” Nayeon opened the can while Jeongyeon was looking at the trio. Momo ran an amazing race but there was no yells, no smiles, no high fives.

“Wow! You seem so happy the three of you.” Jeongyeon joked, moving her fists in the air to cheer the amazing atmosphere between the three. Nayeon rolled her eyes, Dahyun managed to smile a bit and Momo… sighed. “Guys, let’s move out of here and celebrate at the garage, okay ?” It was a pretty good proposition. It was a night to be remembered, not a night we’d want to forget.

“Okay, let’s move!” Dahyun finally yelled, hands up to lift up everybody’s mood.

*****  
  


Mina didn’t go home that night.

The night was a bit cold but maybe it was the impact of the race. She never thought she could beat Taeyong but she firmly believed nobody could steal the spotlight. Not that she was a fan of attention but she had to, it was in the contract. Tonight was her second race and a newbie was already making the night crowd curious.

Momo.

If she went home now, her family would ask her where she’d been and why did she came home late. Sana could have helped her to find a lie but her friend chose to go party in Shinjuku. Tomorrow she had to change the tires, the race at the airport killed them entirely and even more after she had to suddenly brake to let Momo pass on the curve. She replayed this moment inside her mind countless times until it became a deformed memory, almost blurry.

When the first sun rays shined in the horizon, she was already driving back home. Her busy family wasn’t there anymore to notice she’s been out and no butler would sell such a secret. Mina paid them anyways.

Nayeon has never been able to tell with exact words what Mina was doing for a living. She only knew she worked with her father and from that fact a lot of conflicts raised. Mina could be seen - from a stranger’s point of view, as a marionette. If her father asked to go check the Myoui’s subsidiary in Osaka, she’d go. If he asked her to give him a full review of a dubious partner, she’d go. She was trained to interview people, to obtain the right answers and always for the sake of the Myoui’s. Until now, they were appreciated because of their amazing public façade. But if you did dig a bit further, Mina was drifting from the family’s value as she grew older.

“You know I’m good at lying but until when ? What if your father hired someone else to make sure you’re doing correctly your job ?” Sana sat next to Mina on the luxurious couch. The Myoui’s daughter had her own bureau at home, inside their mansion. She never really loved it there but until now, no secret left this office and she felt safe.

“Did my family ever complained ?” Mina asked a bit tense.

“Not your mother since she’s just enjoying the wealth but your father… He’s mysterious you know.” Sana went straight to the point but Mina grimaced.

“My mom might look superficial but trust me she isn’t all about money.” She tried to defend the woman that forged her. Her mother was a follower but it didn’t mean she was a bad person.

“If you say so.” The eldest smiled but it was a smile that did hid some secrets.

“What’s that smile ?” Mina was now looking at her friend. She adored Sana for being straightforward despite loving playing a bit with people’s mind. Nobody has ever been this loyal to her without wanting anything back. “Tell me.”

Sana just shrugged, now eyes on her. It was a moment between them two only. “Do we still stick to the original plan or not ?” The question itself made Mina sigh. She bit her lip, looking away to avoid getting trapped inside Sana’s beautiful eyes.

“Do we have a choice ?” The Myoui’s heir huffed a laugh but her heart wasn’t in it. Sana kept on looking at her friend as if she could see all the cracks. It was easy for her to press her index onto the right buttons to unleash what’s under the mask.

“Patience is a virtue.” Sana couldn’t resist it and let her hand touch Mina’s shoulder for a soft stroke. Her malicious smile disappeared. “I am not a patient person but you are, what matters is the result.” Mina was relaxing under Sana’s touch and words and even dared to laugh.

“Almost talking like my father, scary.”

The birds were singing outside. The window from her bureau was giving to their garden. A never ending path of grass. Looking at it helped Mina to collect herself whenever her mind was about to explode. Despite being mostly silent and discreet, she had some impulsions. Sometimes emotions took over, her own will to find independence too. That’s also why she chose Sana when they met in Osaka, without Sana she’d never been here today.

_Without Nayeon too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 6 months to update, once again; I am so sorry. But I hope you loved reading that chapter!  
> My twitter is @olderchaeng I will post a poll for your to decide what's my next focus in the fanfiction!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please leave me your impressions. ／(˃ᆺ˂)＼ @olderchaeng on twitter.


End file.
